Vampires and protectors in Forks
by kathsasuke
Summary: They want a new change of light but ended up on meeting much more complicating matters, as Usagi met up with the Cullens who are now curious on her they can't read her mind they can't read their future. what would happen to her? R/R thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Twilight and also Vampire Academy

--

There stood two girls in front of the house they purchase it was in Forks, Washington. They bought the house which is a bit near the forest almost a few kilometers away but you can still walk there. The house was good which has a swimming pool in the back and has 3 bedrooms and their own belongings like televisions, sofa, carpets, vases etc that they delivered before arriving this day.

"Are you sure you don't want me to be with you until your Aunts and Uncle arrives?" the owner said

The girl with silvery gold hair smiled, "Our Aunties and Uncle was just a bit delayed but will be arriving tomorrow."

"Yes dear, but I'm still worried about you two without having someone older than you in the house."

The girl who seemed 4 years old approached the lady, "we okay--" she said in a cute tone.

The girl then carry the toddler, "We're going to be okay Mrs. Flint you don't need to worry and our Aunts and Uncle will be here tomorrow morning to be with Hotaru before I go to school."

"If you say so, Usagi. I hope you will have a nice first day in school." Mrs. Flint said which made the girls nodded.

She then patted the toddler's head, "Take care Hotaru." she said as she headed out.

--

Few minutes the owner was gone, Usagi's baggage was rip open revealing two cats, "i thought you two won't be finish." the black cat said

"It's really hard to breathe in there you know." the white one complained.

The two laughed, "The owner was just concerned about two girls without a guardian."

This made Hotaru giggled, "Yeah concerned about 2 girls who's older than anyone in this world."

Usagi looked at her, "It really amaze me that you could act like a 4 year old."

Hotaru grinned, "I've been reborn to many times just like you I guess it's normal to be an expert."

Hotaru then look up to Usagi, "So first day of your school tomorrow."

Usagi pouted, "I don't want to go to high school again."

--

Hotaru chuckled, "Well we're not getting older than 15. Maybe if you killed yourself and be reborn into a 4 years old like me."

Usagi jumped and brighten up but was intervene by Luna, "You are not going to kill yourself."

Usagi whined, "What! Why not?!"

Luna leapt beside Usagi, "You know it's against the fates we might get called by the cauldron."

Usagi pouted, "But it's not against the fates when I died from a fight and be reborn into a 4 years old if I want too." she stated with an evil grin.

"Hime you're becoming more and more mischievous." a voice from there back came.

Usagi giggled as they all looked at their back seeing Setsuna, "Sets you know I'm not the Hime that you know hundreds of years ago."

Setsuna laughed while Hotaru approached her, "What happen to the meeting? What did the cauldron said?"

Setsuna walked into the living room and sited in the sofa making the others joined her, "Not much actually, they just want us to lay low for a while because the Strigoi aren't attacking and the Lamia are cautious from us they won't go killing but they will need feeding while the youmas aren't getting out of the nega verse the barrier is pretty tight than few years ago."

Usagi flick her fingers and a Pizza appeared she then taken a little bite, "So your saying that the Strigoi and Lamia are not planning something for now? Like they won't be attacking the Moroi royals or Dhampirs or much more humans?" Setsuna nodded as an answer.

Hotaru looked at Usagi and then to Setsuna while the two cats turned into their human form.

"So Sets if we're going to have a low profile are you saying that you will also live with us and look for work?" Hotaru said as she flicks her fingers and a ice cream appeared.

Setsuna looked at Hotaru who is now licking her ice cream, "I guess to be aware of this new place and surroundings."

"So what about us? Are the three of us going to stay in the house while you and Usagi are out?" Luna asked as she seated to the other side of the sofa while Artemis headed to the kitchen.

"I guess. After all the owner of this house know that you have two aunts and one uncle so it wouldn't be suspicious that one or two of us will look for work while the other one will be with Hotaru."

Usagi nodded, "So Luna or Artemis will be like babysitting Hotaru because she's in a form of a four years old child."

"Artemis! Are you the one working or the one going to stay in the house, which is sometimes going to be called in a meeting by the cauldron?" Luna shouted for Artemis so he could hear it in the kitchen

--

Artemis then headed to them with four toast bread and gave the two pieces to Luna as he taken a bite on his toast, "What do you think? Who will work in the two of us? I could work or I could also stay here."

The three looked at the two, "I think I like Luna to be working than Artemis." Hotaru said

"Then Artemis it is." Luna said making the decision without asking Artemis if he agreed.

Usagi then lifted herself in the air as white wings sprouted in her back as she lay in air with her wings flapping she was in a supine position looking at the ceiling with her hands in the back of her head.

"So you guys will be starting to looked for work tomorrow while I go to school. Oh so much fun." She said while rolling her eyes.

Hotaru looked up at Usagi, "If you don't want to go to school I could go for you."

Usagi looked at Hotaru and chuckled, "Oh please Hota- you know you can't if only I could get a bit older like in twenties I won't be going to high school every year." She complained

Artemis takes a bite again in his other toast, "It's part of the Ginshouzou that made you like that. You won't get older than 15 and also Hotaru."

Luna nodded agreeing to Artemis then added, "And also you can't kill yourself or let a strigoi kill you or turn you into a strigoi or be a blood whore or planning some other things."

Setsuna laughed hearing many warning from Luna, "I also don't want you to do that Hime, I know you like getting bitten by vampires specially those one that has endorphins."

Hotaru grinned, "Don't worry I will looked after her if she did sense some strigoi or moroi vampires."

Usagi looked down at then and stick her tongue out, "Hey!! You said they could bite me specially Claude."

"I did say you could only if it's Claude for he became a special strigoi because of you." Setsuna replied

Usagi looked at Setsuna, "Then it's okay if Claude?" she said with a happy and excited tone

Setsuna nodded, "I also asked that to the cauldron and they said if you given part of your soul to him. He's like your other half or should I say like your destined person so they agreed in your relationship but he should wear this always." she thrown a little box to Usagi as she gracefully catch it.

Usagi opened it and pick two rings one was bigger than the other, "What's that ring for?" Hotaru asked looking at Usagi as she wore the other ring in her left hand like an engagement ring.

"It's like a compact with Usagi and Claude. That if Claude didn't wear this the cauldron then will change their decision and kill him instead."

"So it's like an agreement to the cauldron." Luna said as Setsuna nodded.

"It's more like an engagement ring to me." Artemis said

"The cauldron said that they were thinking of ring or necklace I said ring is much better because they are already engaged, were Usagi's blood flows in Claude that makes Claude immortal even if you stake him he will just be reborn again."

"Then this ring is a compact that he agreed to be my destined husband in the future and shows that the cauldron accepted our relationship." Usagi said as Sets nodded again.

Usagi squealed with happiness, "Yehey!! Thank God!!! I'm going to call Claude!! I'm sure Claude will be happy hearing this." she said as she detach her wings and landed in the ground then started running into her room and use the phone.

They looked at Usagi with sweat drops in their heads..

Hotaru heave a sigh, "You know she won't leave that phone till morning."

Setsuna giggled, "Yeah I know."

Artemis looked at Setsuna, "Did the cauldron really told that they agreed in the relationship of Hime and a strigoi? Or should I say Claude"

"Yeah. That is also in my mind Sets." Luna added

Setsuna nodded looking at the three, "Yes. After all he is also part of Hime now. And I'm also glad about it."

Hotaru laughed. "I think I know what you are thinking Sets, that if Claude and Hime's relationship didn't get fixed like today. Hime either looked for other strigoi that will let bite her or shut herself again like what happen in the death of others in the past which was years ago."

They were all in silences as they realized that it is for the good, and then they were surprise when Usagi run into them and stop with a big grin in her face.

"Yes Usagi?" Luna said

"Claude said he's going to live with us and he's taking the flight today." She said jumping up and down

"Today?! But all airports are close now? It's midnight he couldn't book for a flight in this kind of hours." Hotari said a bit surprised.

"Hotaru is right Usagi he can't." Luna said

Usagi giggled, "Naah.. Claude is pretty good in this stuff and I know he could book a flight whenever he wants too."

Artemis chuckled, "I'm sure that he did something illegal again to be booked immediately."

Usagi smiled, "Don't know. Maybe or maybe not. But I'm happy." She said as she then notices the clock.

"Gaah!! It's already 11pm!!! I need to sleep early and also you guys." Usagi said jumping happily to her room.

Hotaru smile seeing her Hime happy, "I guess we should call this a day, you guys still need to look for work tomorrow while Usagi need to go to school."

"Yeah. I guess. Good night all of you." Setsuna said as a portal appeared in her back as she then disappeared with it.

Hotaru said good night to Luna and also Artemis as they all headed to their own rooms.

--

The next morning..

Usagi was the first to wake up that day which was not new anymore she did change from what happen years ago so she headed to the bathroom and wash her face and gargle a mouthwash.

She headed to the kitchen as she noticed that everyone was still asleep as she looked at the clock, "It's already 7 am. I guess I'll wake them up after I cook breakfast."

--

She then cooked bacons and scrambled eggs and toasts some bread and arranges it in the table.

As she was about to head to the rooms a portal appeared with Setsuna in it who smiled at her, "Morning Hime." She said with a smile.

"Morning Sets you could eat in the table now and heat the water, so that you could make your coffee or hot chocolate." Usagi said as she then headed to Hotaru's room while Setsuna then heated the water.

--

Usagi then tap Hotaru's shoulder, "Wake up. Time for breakfast.." she said

Hotaru groaned, "Okay.. I'll be there in a minute." She said Usagi nodded and headed to Luna and Artemis room.

--

She stopped in front of the door and just knocked as she heard a voice saying 'What is it?'

"Breakfast ready you two!!" she said letting the two have their own privacy.

"Okay!! Luna and I will be there in a minute!!" Artemis shouted inside the room.

--

Usagi then headed back to the table seeing Setsuna sipping her coffee..

"So what time will Claude be arriving?" Setsuna said looking at her

"He said he will be arriving at the airport on 5pm, so-- I could go there straight after school because my class finishes at 4pm." She replied locking her hands and playing with her thumbs.

Setsuna chuckled seeing Usagi's faced a bit nervous, "So are you happy?"

Usagi grinned looking at Setsuna, "Yes. A lot. I just feel a bit nervous after all I haven't met him in years." She said with sweetness in her tone.

"I miss him you know. When they said that the cauldron will judge what will happen to Claude, I don't know what I was supposed to do." She added now with a tone of sadness

Setsuna smiled and patted her head, "Now you don't need to worry about the cauldron. They now agreed that you could be with him."

Usagi smiled, "Yes. I am happy on their decision."

--

Few minutes later Hotaru, Luna and Artemis sited in the table…

"So Sets where are we going to look for work?" Luna asked looking at Setsuna while the three just looked at them.

"I hope you guys are looking for a legal job not illegal one Sets." Artemis said

Hotaru laughed, "I'm sure Sets are not into that kind of work Artemis and I'm also sure she won't involve Luna if she did." She said as Usagi nodded agreeing to her.

"We'll be going to the town and look in some of the establishments there." She replied

"Okay." Luna said then looked at Usagi

"So what time will you get Claude in the airport?"

"Yeah I was about to asked that too." Hotaru said with excitement

Usagi smiled, "After class I'll be going straight to the airport. He's plane will be arriving 5pm."

"I'm sure he's also excited like you and thinking of some romantic stuff that you guys are going to do." Artemis said in a teasing tone.

Usagi blushed, "Art--" she said a bit stuttering.

They all laughed seeing Usagi blushing so much.

--

As they finished eating Usagi headed to her room and taken a bath, and brush her teeth and dress herself with a spaghetti strap with stripes design of black and pink that was until her tummy showing her navel and fitted pants which is dark blue, she was also wearing chucks which were black as she then wear a hooded jacket that was given by Claude which were pink and black with little stars which were color gold she zipped it until her tummy so it won't show to much skin. She also curl a bit of her hair in the ends making her looked more like a doll after all she did cut her hair after the deaths of her friends. So its below the waist now.

"I'm sure Claude will be shock when he sees me." Usagi said holding his index fingers in her lips with a smiled.

She then now headed to the car and headed to school.

--

She then parks her car and gets her things as she got out of her car she noticed all eyes were on her.

Usagi looked at herself. Her jacket was still zip so it wasn't revealing anything part of her skin.

(I guess they don't get many students here.) she thought

Usagi just ignored the stares and then inhaled as she opened the door to the entrance of the school as more stares comes hearing things like 'Hi babe!' 'Are you single?' 'Is she a model?' as she keep heading straight and now spotted the office Usagi stopped and knock on the door hearing someone said 'come in' she then opened and entered inside closing the door again.

"You must be the other transfer beside Claude Balthier and Davien Mithril that called yesterday and they will be arriving tomorrow." She said. Usagi nodded not showing how shock she was hearing Claude transfer so fast.

"Yes. I'm Usagi Tsukino." Usagi said extending her hand which the lady shook.

"Nice meeting you Miss Tsukino, I'm Mrs. Princer." She said and then began looking at the files at the desk which Usagi just watch her.

She handed a piece of paper which Usagi took, "This will be your class schedule and it include a map of this school so you won't have much hard time on looking around your buildings." She said which Usagi nodded.

"Thanks Mrs. Princer."

"Your welcome, and before you leave school today bring that back with the teacher signatures." She informed. "If you need anything just comes by and I'll help you out. Have a nice day."

--

Read and Review please.. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sailormoon or Twilight

Previous chapter:

"Thanks Mrs. Princer."

"Your welcome, and before you leave school today bring that back with the teacher signatures." She informed. "If you need anything just comes by and I'll help you out. Have a nice day."

--

Usagi looked at her schedule, Math, History, then lunch after that Gym, and Art class and other days are Chemistry, English, Lunch, Myths, Home-economics. (I hope Claude and I have the same schedule. But I'm pretty sure he is.) she thought with a smile in her fac.

Then all of a sudden an asian guy appeared in front of her with a big smile, "You must be the new girl, I'm Eric Yorkie. Welcome to Forks High!" He said with a grin handing out a hand to shake.

Usagi smiled taking his hand with a shake, "Usagi Tsukino."

"Do you want me to be your guide on showing you around the school?" he said

Usagi nodded, "I hope I'm not troubling you on doing this?" showing her schedule.

"Naah—I'm usually a guide in almost all new comers here. You're the 2nd new student that transferred here." He said while they walked inside the building and looked at her schedule.

Usagi was a bit surprised, "Really?"

"Yup—Her name is Bella she hangs around as few days ago but now she's usually with her boyfriend."

Usagi giggled, "Are you jealous?"

Eric grinned, "A bit. She always hangs around but now only few hours or maybe not."

--

"Anyway.. You and I would be in the same classes in the Gym and also in History."

"Then that's good. I won't get nervous in the class at least I know one person." Usagi said with a smile.

Eric laughed, "Don't worry with a face like yours I'm sure you'll be having many friends or maybe a boyfriend."

Usagi chuckled, "Naah—I already have a boyfriend and he'll be arriving tomorrow. So maybe you could show him around school too."

Eric widen eyed, "Woah!! He followed you?" he chuckled, "I could guide him around school too just don't let him punch me or something from approaching you today."

Usagi giggled, "I'm sure he won't."

--

They stopped in front of one of the class room, "This will be your classroom for Math class and the room for your History class is just the left side of that corridor."

Usagi nodded, "I guess I'll be seeing you in later."

Eric nodded patting her head, "Yeah see yah later Usagi." He said as he headed to his class as Usagi watched him disappeared in the crowd of students walking around their respective classes.

--

Usagi was about to enter her class when she sense something in the crowd she was a bit surprised as she sense some vampire aura as she started to looked around, she then notice a group of vampires but they disappeared in the crowds she just noticed that they were 5 vampires 2 girls and 3 guys as she also wonder why there was one human girl with them.

(This so not my day.. Are they strigoi, moroi? lamia?) She thought now noticing that in Forks the weather is always cloudy and rainy which made strigoi attacked anytime they want.

As she then shrugged it at first and headed to her class which once again people stared at her as she sweat drop.

--

As she seated in one of the seats another asian guy approached her, "Hey there! Are you single?"

He said with a cocky tone.

Usagi looked at him; yeah he looks good maybe that's why he's over confident. He has a short hair which seemed to be style but a little unkempt and is now smiling to her.

Usagi smiled which is a fake one, "I'm sorry. But I'm already taken."

The guy frowned, "What already?! Where's the guy?"

Usagi putted her index finger in her lips, "If you're talking about my boyfriend don't worry he'll be arriving tomorrow morning." She said in annoyance

The guy then stopped pestering her and headed to his own seat and sighed..

Then another guy approached him which made Usagi rolled her eyes, "If you're going to asked if I'm single. I'm not!!"

The guy with shoulder length blond hair pulled into a pony tail laughed, "I was but honestly I don't believe you're taken if your boyfriend is not here."

Usagi glared at him, "Oh please! Stop bugging me."

"I won't bug you if you go out with me." He said with a smirk

Usagi crossed her arms, "I won't and even if I am available I won't go out with you."

"Will see." he said with cockiness as he headed to his seat.

--

Usagi rubbed her forehead getting irritated on the guys that kept approaching her then she notice someone seating beside her again.

"If you're here to ask me if I could go out with you or if I'm single. Fuck off." She said in an angry voice not looking on who it is.

She then heard a giggle of a girl, "Sorry about the guys here they really are like that, seeing cute girls like you."

Usagi was surprised as she looked up and saw a girl with light brown hair who is smiling at her, she smiled back to her, "Sorry about that."

The girl then seated beside her, "I'm Angela Weber."

"Usagi Tsukino." She replied extending her hand as she shook it.

--

At that moment the teacher walked in, which made Usagi sighed in relief for their classmate and other guys won't be bugging her for a while.

"I guess I'll be seeing you in lunch?" Usagi asked Angela.

Angela smiled, "Yeah. And I hope no one will be bugging you in your next class."

Usagi laughed and crossed her arms, "I hope so too." She said as they parted their ways.

--

Usagi then headed inside her next class which is History and saw Eric waving at her, she then seated beside him.

"How was your first class?" Eric asked with a grin

"I was hoping you won't ask that." Usagi said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"I'm guessing that it didn't turn out good." Eric chuckled.

"Yeah. Almost every guy was seating beside me asking me if I really have a boyfriend or if I'm lying to them."

"Yeah. I could imagine that." He said just then a guy putted a hand in Usagi's shoulder.

"Hey babe. Want to go out with me sometimes?"

Usagi and Eric looked at the guy, "Want to die immediately?" Usagi replied with a smile

"If it means, dying in your hands." He said in sweet sly tone.

Usagi rolled her eyes while Eric shoved the guys hand away from her shoulder, "Stop bugging her. Or do you want the principal to call you?"

The guy then stopped and headed to his seat while Usagi smiled sweetly at Eric, "Thanks."

"I hope by tomorrow your boyfriend will be here to take care of you."

"Yes. I'm sure no one will be flirting with me when they saw him."

"I hope so—Guys here really like beautiful girls like you. You're like a goddess in disguise."

Usagi giggled, "Maybe."

Eric laughed, "Their moving on you because the two popular girls here are taken."

Usagi was surprised about that, "Really? Then they must be very beautiful?"

Eric nodded, "I guess. You might see them in lunch but sometimes their busy because their father sometimes let them have a camping trip."

"Oh!!"

"Yeah. And Bella is the girlfriend of their brother."

"Is she your friend that you were talking about?"

"Yup."

--

At that time the teacher then arrive and started discussing the teacher started asking questions to Eric which he didn't know the answer, Usagi then written something in her notepad and let him looked at it as he then answered correctly. After a few hours the class was finish.

They started walking to the lockers which Eric showed to Usagi as she putted some things in there..

"Thanks for helping me at class." Eric said with a smile

"Your welcome." Usagi said with a smile "I'll gladly help you in class if you're in trouble."

Eric grinned showing his teeth, "I'll gladly accept." He said

"Let's go to the cafeteria." She said as he nodded as they started walking there.

--

They arrived in the cafeteria and saw Angela as they headed there,

"Hi Angela." Eric said to her

Usagi was surprised, "You two know each other?"

"Yup." They both said.

"Then I guess no more introductions needed." Usagi said with a smile.

Also that time 2 people seated in there table, Usagi looked at them seeing a girl with black curly hair and a guy with blond hair.

"Hi guys!" the guy said as he then noticed Usagi

"Who's she?" the girl said with a fake smile

(Not again.. A fake friend..) Usagi thought

"She's Usagi Tsukino." Eric said

"Usagi, she's Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton." Angela said as Usagi shook their hands.

Mike gave a cheesy smile, "I heard about you in my class. They said there's a new girl with great beauty who's single in school."

Usagi laughed, "There goes rumors again."

"I heard about you too. They say that you're a slut." Jessica said in annoyance of her popularity.

"Jessica!!" Angela hissed

"It's okay. I heard that a lot." Usagi said with smile.

"Are you okay about that?" Mike showing worry in his face

"If my boyfriend is in here I'm sure who ever told that will get punch." Usagi said with a laughed

"I do hope your boyfriend is here tomorrow." Angela said

"He will be here." Usagi said in a sweet tone.

--

"So where's Bella that you're talking about?" Usagi said as she then taken a bite on a hamburger that she ordered a few minutes.

The four looked at each other then looked at her, "She usually goes with her boyfriend than us."

Jessica said with a bit of anger in her voice

"Sorry to hear that." Usagi replied with loneliness.

"That's okay Usagi. It's not your fault." Mike replied.

Then they were silence feeling awkward on the topic as they were finish on eating they headed to their respective classes.

--

Usagi was walking with Mike and Eric to the Gym..

"Sorry about earlier." Usagi said.

Eric grinned and ruffled her hair a bit, "That's okay."

"Yeah. Don't feel sad about asking her to us I'm sure you'll meet her sometime." Mike said

As they arrive to the Gym for PE, the teacher ordered his students to change clothes. Usagi then headed to the girls locker room and changes into her black shorts, and white t-shirt and sneakers.

As she headed back to the class stares began to start again.

Usagi sighed and ignored the stares while she looks for Eric and Mike noticing that they were talking to a girl with long black hair.

--

Usagi headed there as Eric and Mike noticed her, while the girl with them smiled at her.

"Usagi this is Bella Swan." Eric said as Bella smiled sweetly to her.

Usagi returned with a smile, "Usagi Tsukino, I been hearing a lot from you."

Bella giggled, "I'm sure that came from Eric."

Usagi nodded, "You got that right." She laughed while Eric frowned

"Hey I'm not the source of all news!!" he defended

And also that time she sense the vampire aura again that was coming in the entrance of the gym as the 5 vampires entered.

She then heard Bella, "There's Edward." She headed to Edward as Usagi watch the vampires.

(They're not strigoi. They don't look like savage vampires, if they were they would attacked immediately. They don't look moroi too, I know almost all moroi people, can't be lamia because they don't seem to know me or else they would be cautious on me.) Usagi thought.

Bella then pulled Edward to the other vampires as they stopped into Usagi, "This is my boyfriend Edward Cullen."

--

Read and review :D


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Sailormoon or Twilight

Thanks for the reviews guys..

I love yaaah. =]

(They're not strigoi. They don't look like savage vampires, if they were they would attacked immediately. They don't look moroi too, I know almost all moroi people, can't be lamia because they don't seem to know me or else they would be cautious on me.) Usagi thought.

Bella then pulled Edward to the other vampires as they stopped into Usagi, "This is my boyfriend Edward Cullen."

Edward smiled to Usagi, "I'm Usagi Tsukino." She said extending a hand which made Edward and Bella a bit nervous which Usagi noticed but didn't let them noticed she knew.

Edward hesitated but shook her hands which Usagi then confirm that he really was a vampire with the coldness of his hand, "Are you nervous? Your hand is cold." Usagi said looking at Edward with a smile

Edward smiled, "Yeah. A bit.. Nervous on meeting a beautiful girl like you."

Usagi giggled, "You shouldn't say that to me in front of your girlfriend."

Bella laughed, "Don't worry Usagi I know Edward. I had fate in him."

Usagi nodded as she noticed a force trying to read her mind and noticed that force of energy was coming from Edward. (Oh! I see a mind reader.) she thought but she just pretend that nothing was happening.

Bella then approached Usagi, "Do you want to meet Edward's family?" she pointed into the other four vampire.

"Is that okay Edward?" Usagi asked him while tilting her head a bit which he just nodded joining them on going to his siblings.

"I'll just meet them okay." Usagi said to Mike and Eric who both nodded.

She then now knows the two Hales' Rosalie and Jasper and the Cullens' Emmett and Alice were the two known couples in the school.

Also at that time their coach entered the gym, "Okay class girls will be doing gymnastics while guys could play basket ball on half of this court."

The guys then were playing in the half of the basket ball court..

Edward then approaches his siblings, "I can't read her mind."

"Who?" Emmett asked a bit surprised

"Usagi?" Jasper asked looking at Edward

Emmett putted his arm in Edward's shoulder, "Don't worry about that. I'm sure she's just like Bella, a normal human that can't be affected by your powers."

"Will asks Alice if she also can't see through her future." Jasper suggested as the three nodded looking at the girls in the other side.

Usagi and the others then began doing some stretching and warm-ups..

Alice smiled sweetly to her, "I'll show you a few good flips and cartwheels."

Usagi grinned, "I'm sure I'm much good as you."

"Are you challenging us?" Rosalie said as she crossed her arms as she gave a sly smirk.

"If that's what you're thinking." Usagi replied with a big grinned as she continue in her warm-ups

"Then that challenge is on Tsukino!" Rosalie said interested in the challenge

Alice jumps up, "I'm in!" she said squealing in excitement

The three looked at Bella who sweat drop, "No." she stated flatly

"Just this once Bella." Alice said holding Bella's hand and with a pleading looked.

"Yeah Bella. Just this one challenge." Usagi added.

"I'm not good in sports you know." Bella reasoned to them.

"Okay! Swann is out of this challenge." Rosalie said with a bit of anger in her tone

The three looked at each other with smiles in their faces, "So who's first?" Alice said with excitement.

Rosalie smirk, "I'll go first." She said they stared at her as she then stood up and began doing 3 cartwheels and a few flips in the air as everyone then started clapping their hands at her performance specially Emmett.

"She's still good as I knew it." Bella said as she looked at the other two.

"You're on girl!" Usagi said with a smirk

"Yeah! You're on sister!" Alice said as she began doing much more cartwheels than Rosalie which made the people agape and much more flips as she was finish much louder and more clapping were heard as Jasper smiled seeing her girlfriend performed.

Rosalie frowned and cross her arms in displeasures.

Bella looked at Usagi with worry, "You could back out if you want. I know those two are great in this kind of sports."

Usagi smiled at Bella, "I don't need to back out I'm also good in this kind of sports." She said as she then began to run and made more cartwheels and with a good posture which you could hear everyone squeal in amazement and higher and great flips which made other scared and amaze.

She then grinned seeing Rosalie frowned much more and Alice jumping in the performance she performed she approached them with Bella on her side.

"Your good!" Emmett said with amazement as Jasper nodded.

"Where did you learn those kinds of tricks?" Edward asked a bit cautious that he couldn't read her mind which Usagi noticed.

Usagi grinned, "I use to be in a cheering club in my previous school."

"So that's why. You know how to move your body but don't try it again." Eric replied

Usagi tilted her head a bit confused, "Why?"

"That's why.." Mike said pointing to the guys in the class whistling and almost like dreaming on Usagi naked while doing the performance.

Usagi giggled as she rubbed her head, "I won't do that again."

At that moment the coach approached them and praised the three girls from their performance they rest and then headed to their respective class they were in different class in the last day.

Usagi then entered in her Art class as she always do ignored the stares as the class then started as they painted a variety of fruits in the middle of the class that is putted in the table.

She didn't think that after she was having fun in doing painting the class was finished.

As she headed back to her car and putted her things in the other side of the passenger seat, someone tap her shoulder, Usagi looked at Eric who was smiling widely.

"We were just wondering if you want to go to the mall with us?"

Usagi smiled back but she shook her head, "Sorry. I'm going to get my boyfriend in the airport today."

Mike who was in Eric's back was surprised, "I thought you were just saying that so that guys won't get to you."

Usagi giggled, "Nope. It's true that I have a boyfriend which you all will get to meet tomorrow."

Angela head pop out in the side of Mike, "I really like to meet him."

"What does he looked like?" Jessica asked as they now looked at her.

Usagi smiled putting her index fingers in her lips, "Now that's a secret that you guys will find out tomorrow." She said in the sweetest tone.

"I guess will see you tomorrow then." Eric said as Usagi nodded and headed inside her car.

She then drives the car out of the park and notices the Cullens' with Bella and the Hales' she smiled and waved goodbye in them who Alice waved back and also Bella.

When Usagi was a bit far from the vampires she uses a magic to hear their conversation.

Edward looked at his siblings, 'I couldn't read that girls mind just like Bella'

While Alice squeak 'You too! I can't also see her future'

''Maybe she's a vampire?' Rosa asked

'She isn't I shook her hand its warm.' Edward replied.

'Let's talk about Usagi in your house it's dangerous if someone hears us.' Bella suggested.

Usagi smirked, "You won't find out something about me." she said to no one as she drove in the road.

She arrive in the airport almost a few minutes before landing, Usagi was waiting in the terminal in the airport as she heard someone called 'Usa-' in a soft voice.

Read and review if you like it.. =]


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Twilight and also Vampire Academy

Thanks to those who put my stories in their favourites, and thanks for the reviews... =]

.............................................................................................

**Previous chapter**

When Usagi was a bit far from the vampires she uses a magic to hear their conversation.

Edward looked at his siblings, 'I couldn't read that girls mind just like Bella'

While Alice squeak 'You too! I can't also see her future'

''Maybe she's a vampire?' Rosa asked

'She isn't I shook her hand its warm.' Edward replied.

'Let's talk about Usagi in your house it's dangerous if someone hears us.' Bella suggested.

Usagi smirked, "You won't find out something about me." she said to no one as she drove in the road.

She arrive in the airport almost a few minutes before landing, Usagi was waiting in the terminal in the airport as she heard someone called 'Usa-' in a soft voice.

**...........................................................................................**

**On to the story.......**

Usagi looked at the guy almost in 6'7 with dark brown shoulder length hair, half of his hair in the sides is pulled into a ponytail so that it won't go to his face, whitish reflection with now refine muscle wearing a fitted white shirt which has a design of a black dragon and is also showing his curves and dark blue pants with white rubber shoes.

Usagi stared at Claude which made him grinned and wave a hand in her face, "Are you okay Usa?" still in his sweet soft voice

Usagi then recovered to her shocked, "You've been working out?"

Claude smiled, "Yeah a bit." He said and now hugged Usagi which she hugged back.

"I forgot about this." Usagi holds his left hand and inserted the ring, Claude was surprised but he smiled sweetly and kisses her forehead.

"Now were destined to be together forever." he said

........................................................................

They were still in silence on the happiness that is happening on them as Claude then started to make a conversation again.

"You still looked beautiful in these past few years." He said looking at Usagi which she unzipped the jacket showing the curves of her waist and hips before meeting him.

Usagi blushed, "And also do you." She said leaning up and kiss Claude who kiss back as he hold into her hips but she stopped when she started to feel their heat increasing.

Usagi putted one finger in his lips, "Not this time." She said dragging Claude suitcase which made Claude chuckled but followed her.

.............................................................

When they were driving home..

"How was your first day? Please tell me that you zipped the jacket that I gave you." He said with worry on what happen in Usagi's first class.

Usagi's blue eyes met his red ones, "Of course I zipped it Claude. I was just showing you how much I matured."

Claude chuckled as he gave her a kiss in the cheek, "I definitely seen some changes and I like it." He said now in a sexiest tone which gave Usagi shivers as she began to turn red.

"CLAUDE!" Usagi shouted

Claude laughed, "But I do see improvements."

"Anyway my first day is fun. A few guys started to flirt with me as always."

"And?"

"I said I'm already taken. But--"

"But what?"

"They won't believe if they don't see you. So it's good that you transferred in my school." Usagi replied

"I'm going to kill those humans." Claude said a bit of jealousy in his toned

"Claude you know I'm only yours."

Claude smiled and kiss her ear which gave Usagi shivers then kiss lower and lower making trail until it reach her neck which made her moan as she then feel those pointy fangs pressed a bit in her neck, "Don't!"

"But you want too."

Usagi pouted, "I want it but I'm driving. Maybe later." She said.

Claude smirked, "Okay. Later.."

"Claude.. There were vampires in the school." Usagi said as she changed the topic.

Claude was surprised in hearing that, "What kind of vampires?"

"They're not moroi, nor strigoi like you. But I do know that their vampires because their also have cold skin but they seemed ordinary except the two which I find out that could read a mind and see the future events."

"Not moroi and strigoi? Maybe they're different? What about the vampires from the night world the lamias?"

Usagi shook her head, "If so they should have known me."

"Oh yeah, we'll meet them tomorrow anyway." He replied.

......................................................

They then arrived at the house they then entered the house as Hotaru and Artemis looked at who entered seeing them.

"Claude. Nice seeing you again." Artemis said in a happy tone

"Yeah welcome back!" Hotaru said which surprise Claude.

"You died again?" he said

Hotaru laughed, "Yeah! 4 years ago."

Usagi intervened, "She just wants to be in that body again so she let the youma killed her."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Artemis and Claude looked at the two as Artemis rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay, stop it!" Artemis shouted as they stopped.

"Yes." They both stopped which made Claude chuckled..

"Usa-- I guess you're still a bit childish--" Claude said as Usagi looked at him and pouted.

"Claude!" Usagi said with a whine

Hotaru laughed, "Usagi is always like that."

Claude smiled making Usagi blush more, "But that's what I like from Usagi being childish."

Usagi redden and redden while Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Oh please you two! If you two will flirt in front of us might as well get your own room." She said

"I totally agreed with Hotaru now." Artemis added while nodding his head

Claude laughed, "Sorry about that I can't help it. Anyway where are Luna and Setsuna?"

"Now that you mention it, they're still not home?" Usagi asked looking at the two.

Artemis headed to the kitchen while Hotaru seated in the couch as she opened the TV, "They'll be arriving a few minutes."

Claude looked at them as he seated in the couch with Usagi his other arm in her shoulder, "So what's the news in you guys?"

Hotaru was changing the channels on the TV, "Nothing much, the cauldron did said that we just need to have lay low for a while."

Claude grinned, "Woah! That's new. Usually you're here to protect humans from us or youmas."

Usagi flick her fingers and an ice cream appeared as she licked it, "The cauldron said that there are no youmas getting out in the portal and also the people in the night like you guys are not moving for now."

Claude nodded as he bends over to Usagi and licked her ice cream, "I see."

Hotaru looked at the couple and crossed her arms, "Oh please! Now the ice cream."

Claude laughed, "Why? Are you jealous that you don't have someone with you Hotaru?" he teased.

"Oh please! I like being single." She stated

.....................................................................

At that moment Artemis entered and gave them a cup of tea..

"Thanks Art--" they all said as they sip in the tea.

Also that time Luna and Setsuna entered and saw Claude with them.

"Hi!" Claude said

"Hi Claude." Luna said sweetly while Setsuna just smiled and nodded.

They both seated down in the other chairs available near the three while Artemis headed again to the kitchen to bring to the two.

Setsuna smiled, "It's been years Balthier."

Claude grinned, "Yeah. Almost 20 years.."

"Indeed and I am glad that it only taken 20 years on the decision the cauldron putted to you."

He nodded, "Yeah and I'm also happy that Usagi haven't found anyone at that time."

Usagi pouted looking at him, "Hey! I told you I would wait for you. And I only want one person and that's you."

Claude embrace Usagi and leaned over to her ear, "I know." As he then kiss her ear which made her blushed more.

Luna crossed her arms, "Please tell me that you weren't making out in the airport." She stated

Usagi redden more, "WHAT!" Hotaru shouted seeing Usagi blushed more while Claude grinned widely.

"I hope you didn't." Artemis said as he arrived and gave Setsuna and Luna the tea.

Claude laughed, "No we didn't, but if Usagi didn't control the heat that was increasing that time we would."

Setsuna chuckled, "I hope that you won't be doing that in school."

"That depends." Claude said immediately with a sly smile

"Of course I won't!" Usagi defended.

Hotaru sighed, "There goes Claude bad side again."

Claude smirked, "You know I'm always bad."

"Anyway--" Luna said as all eyes were on her "How was your school?"

Usagi pouted while Claude answered instead, "She said to me many were flirting with her today."

Artemis rubbed his head noticing the anger in Claude's voice, "Please don't tell me that you will kill them."

Claude smiled showing his fangs, "You know me too well Art." He said in a sly tone

"Please just warn them we don't want any people knowing that there are vampires or night people in this world." Hotaru lectured.

Claude perk up, "Speaking of me being vampire Usagi said that she has a vampire or vampires classmate."

This made them looked at Usagi seriously who frowned seeing their faces, "Hey what's that face for?"

.................................................................................................

**TBC....**

I love Claude so much in this fic.. =]

Hope you guys like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Twilight and also Vampire Academy

Thanks to those who put my stories in their favourites, and thanks for the reviews... =]

In my stories I made Alice have abilities to see the future and the past .

...

**Previous chapter**

Luna crossed her arms, "Please tell me that you weren't making out in the airport." She stated

Usagi redden more, "WHAT!" Hotaru shouted seeing Usagi blushed more while Claude grinned widely.

"I hope you didn't." Artemis said as he arrived and gave Setsuna and Luna the tea.

Claude laughed, "No we didn't, but if Usagi didn't control the heat that was increasing that time we would."

Setsuna chuckled, "I hope that you won't be doing that in school."

"That depends." Claude said immediately with a sly smile

"Of course I won't!" Usagi defended.

Hotaru sighed, "There goes Claude bad side again."

Claude smirked, "You know I'm always bad."

"Anyway-" Luna said as all eyes were on her "How was your school?"

Usagi pouted while Claude answered instead, "She said to me many were flirting with her today."

Artemis rubbed his head noticing the anger in Claude's voice, "Please don't tell me that you will kill them."

Claude smiled showing his fangs, "You know me too well Art." He said in a sly tone

"Please just warn them we don't want any people knowing that there are vampires or night people in this world." Hotaru lectured.

Claude perk up, "Speaking of me being vampire Usagi said that she has a vampire or vampires classmate."

This made them looked at Usagi seriously who frowned seeing their faces, "Hey what's that face for?"

...

**On to the story...**

"Please tell me you didn't say anything about us being guards?" Luna asked

"Of course I didn't, but I'm worried for tomorrow." She said in a nervous tone

"Why? Do you think they'll kill humans inside the school?" Setsuna said now in a serious tone

"No- but they will meet Claude and they will definitely they will find out he's a vampire."

Claude smiled, "I wouldn't worry about me. I think I'm much stronger than them."

Usagi shook her head, "It's not about that."

Hotaru looked at her, "Then about what?"

Usagi finished her ice cream and looked at them, "We have a few problems about these vampires." She lifted one finger, "1) Is that one of them is a mind reader and is already suspicious about me because he can't read my mind." Then she lifted another finger, "2) Is the other vampire who can't read my future or anything about me even the past by visions flashing in her mind." Then she lifted another finger, "Lastly is that they know I have a boyfriend and my boyfriend is a vampire."

Luna crossed her arms looking at Usagi, "So a mind reader and a future/past vision reader."

Artemis scratches his head, "This will be tough."

Hotaru was thinking so is Setsuna on what Usagi might do so that she won't expose herself that she knows the secrets of vampires and other people in the night.

Claude smirked, "We'll pretend." He said which made the others looked at him

"Pretend?" The three said with a questioning looked.

"Pretend we aren't together? We aren't a couple?" Usagi said with loneliness in her voice.

Claude look at Usagi and shook his head, "No—we let them believe on what their seeing." He said now looking at the oldest in the room.

Setsuna nodded now understanding his plan, "I see what your planning Claude."

Claude smirked, "I'm good aren't I?" he said acknowledging himself.

They looked at the two as Hotaru then broke the silence, "So now could you explain us your plan?"

Claude then putted one leg on the top of the other as he crossed his arms, "Vampires are intuitive I know you guys know that."

"Yeah, just like you." Artemis added.

"Why thank you, I am intuitive." He said then began to tell them the plan, "I know we can't change the fact that they are suspicious about Usagi but if we pretend I'm sure they will think Usagi is clueless in the vampire races and other night people."

"But- how?" Luna asked while Usagi has a questioning looked at Claude

"Like I told you we pretend, both Usa and I will let the mind reader read our minds." He said

"What!" Hotaru shouted

Claude smirked, "That's not all. The words that we're giving aren't information of the night world or about them, but like words that we can't usually say in public or each other."

"Huh? What do you mean Claude?" Usagi questioned now getting confuse.

"Oh please- you guys are such kids." Claude replied which made Artemis blushed now knowing what he is talking about.

Claude noticed as he arched a brow, "Oh so you know already Art?" he asked as he nodded back.

"What? What?" Usagi said looking at the two

Setsuna sighed, "Hime just think of some words that you can't usually say to people that's all. As the mind reader vampire read your mind."

Hotaru crossed her arms, "For example?"

"I like to strip your clothes one by one Usa, I want to see you naked slowly-" Claude said with a sly tone and a smile showing his fangs.

Usagi blushed, "What!"

Claude chuckled, "That's one example that we could pass in his mind." He said with a grinned to Usagi showing his fangs.

Hotaru smacks her hand in her forehead, "Please tell me that you're joking?"

"No I'm not." He retorted

Usagi redden much more, "But I can't think those kinds of things." She said shyly

Artemis smirked, "Oh please. I know you think of Claude all the time."

Usagi frowned as she stuck-out her tongue, "I do not think like that!"

Claude grinned slyly as he putted an arm in Usagi's waist, "Art- knows you well."

Usagi pouted, "I only think like that when I'm lonely without you."

Claude smile in an antagonist way as he leaned down to Usagi they were face to face in kissing, "Aren't you lonely now?"

Luna frowned, "Flirt in your room later, now start explaining the plan Balthier." Her voice was now serious making Hotaru and Artemis sigh in relief because they stop flirting.

Setsuna chuckled, "I would agree in Luna for now, we need to be serious for now and you guys could flirt all you want in your room."

Usagi redden much more while Claude smiled showing his fangs, "Okay will flirt later, time to be serious now."

"So what was this whole plan of yours?" Hotaru asked

Claude then release his arm in Usagi and crossed his arms, "We pretend that Usagi don't know anything about the vampires even if I'm her boyfriend."

Usagi frowned, "But how?"

"We'll pretend that I hypnotize Usagi and erase her memories especially during the feeding." He said in a now serious tone

"And then? What about the past/future reader or vision reader?" Artemis said as Sets crossed her arms.

"I think that you will let him/her have visions of you guys in future events that will never happen and past that is a lie." Setsuna said as Claude nodded.

"So- to put it simple. We're going to gave them false vision and false information." Usagi said as Claude nodded.

"What about you? They're going to be suspicious of you being too close to Usagi. I think it would be hard for them to believe that you could hypnotize and erased Usagi's memory easily, especially if those vampires are strigoi." Hotaru said

"Now that you mentioned it what kind of vampires are they?" Luna asked looking at Usagi

Usagi frowned, "That's the problem they aren't strigoi or moroi, not even the vampires of the night the lamia."

Claude then looked at the three, "Now that were sure their different they'll certainly believe that I could do that so easily because they don't know anything about us or the different vampires in this world, and I already have a plan on how they will believe it and I'll show that to the vision reader."

Usagi looked at Claude with questioning eyes, "And what kind of scheme is it?"

Claude smiled in an antagonist way, "You'll find out after I met them."

"I hope it's not a flirty move." Hotaru said as she rolled her eyes.

"It is a flirty move." Claude replied immediately with a smirk

Usagi widened eye, "No- please not the stripping of clothes." She begged

Claude shook his head, "Nah—I wish. It's just a simple move and a few statement that will let them know that you are mine and also that will let them believe you don't know anything about the vampires."

"So to put it all simply is that you're going to give a vision to the vision reader vampire and let the mind reader read your thoughts?" Luna asked while Claude nodded.

"And as they talked about that at home they will find out that Usagi doesn't know anything." Hotaru added which he nodded again.

Usagi then stretches her arms, "Then I guess it's time for rest look at the time it's already 10.00 pm."

Artemis laughed, "If you want to have your flirty time just say so."

Usagi redden while Claude laughed as he putted his hand in her waist, "Well ladies and gentlemen we're now going to our own flirty room, bye bye guys see you tomorrow." Claude said in a seriously happy tone as he drags Usagi who's red as a tomato as he happily skips in every step in the stairs.

...

*THUD!* The door in the room of Usagi slammed.

The three looked at each other…

"They're going to have sex. I'm sure of it." Hotaru said rolling her eyes

Luna laughed, "Seeing a 4 year old kid said those words is really scary."

Setsuna couldn't help but smile, "I totally agree about that."

"Your mama should smack you for learning those kinds of words." Artemis teased.

Hotaru crossed her arms, "It's much scary if I make out with a guy in a 4 years old body."

This made the three looked at her showing shocked in their faces, "Please don't say that even though it's a joke." Artemis replied

Hotaru laughed, "Yes yes."

"I guess I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow morning." Setsuna said as the others then headed back to their own rooms while Sets hand glowed showing a staff as she opened a portal again to the time gates.

**TBC...**

...

Thank you all to those who like my stories... =]

Hope you like this chapter..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Twilight and also Vampire Academy

Thanks for the reviews guys. I love yah all! =]

Hope you guys have fun reading this chappy! :D

There will be mature scenes here.. and maybe more.. =]

If you don't like don't read... just jumped those parts :D

...

**Previous chapter**

*THUD!* The door in the room of Usagi slammed.

The three looked at each other…

"They're going to have sex. I'm sure of it." Hotaru said rolling her eyes

Luna laughed, "Seeing a 4 year old kid said those words is really scary."

Setsuna couldn't help but smile, "I totally agree about that."

"Your mama should smack you for learning those kinds of words." Artemis teased.

Hotaru crossed her arms, "It's much scary if I make out with a guy in a 4 years old body."

This made the three looked at her showing shocked in their faces, "Please don't say that even though it's a joke." Artemis replied

Hotaru laughed, "Yes yes."

"I guess I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow morning." Setsuna said as the others then headed back to their own rooms while Sets hand glowed showing a staff as she opened a portal again to the time gates.

...

**On to the story...**

***Mature Scene***

In Usagi's room…

His right hand was inside my shirt, holding me in his back while the other hand was in my legs slowly going upwards as heat started to rise between us as we kiss in such passion, his tongue inside my mouth taste sweet like strawberries he stopped as we both take deep heavy breathes.

Claude smiled as he kissed my ear feeling heat waves going around our body, he kiss and kiss making trails until her neck as Usagi moan for pleasure as his hand travel to Usagi's hips upper and to the womanhood.

"ahh-" Usagi said feeling in some kind of ecstasy in his touches as he again reclaim her lips his manhood now erecting as Usagi stopped their kiss and smiled at Claude.

"My turn." Usagi then now remove his clothes with trails of kisses in his lips downwards as Claude did the same in as they were now naked.

Usagi kiss Claude in the ear, "If you think I'm going to be aroused in kissing I'm not." He said as he looked at her crystal blue eyes.

"Oh really?" Usagi replied with a cocked of brow

"Yeah."

"Want to bet on it?" Usagi asked

"Sure, if you could make me groan and erect my manhood." He replied as Usagi smirk like his style.

...

"Then let us begin." Usagi said as he kiss his ear there was no reaction at first but then as her tongue slid to his ear Claude bit his lips which Usagi noticed as she licked and kiss him down to his neck stopping there as she start sucking making sure that he will get a hickey from her as warm tongue and lips begin sucking Claude couldn't help but moan.

"You lose. That's a sign that your mine." Usagi said leaning into his ear and nipping it a bit in her teeth as she then continued going down tracing every soft spots of Claude and now licking the mushroom head as little semen pop out which Usagi use her fingers and licked it making Claude erection harder.

Claude couldn't control himself as they change into position him at the top as Usagi in the bottom blue eyes met the red ones, "Your really amazing Usa as always." As Usagi smiled and captured his lips.

Claude then deepen their kiss as he then trail down his lips through her neck as he began sucking which made Usagi moan feeling Claude's tongue as he was finished he smiled to her, "And that's the sign that your also mine."

Usagi giggled, "I love you." She said now with the sweetest smile and softest voice.

Claude smiled back in his soft ways, "I love you more." He kissed her in the lips not that harsh or hungry but a sweet one.

"Can I now?" he said in the sweetest voice and seemed like pleading now.

Usagi nodded as Claude started pointing the manhood in her womanhood as it entered inside..

"Ahh—so tight." Claude said a bit of a moan and out of breath

"Clau—de.. ahhh-" Usagi said as they began in a hot rhythm

They were both in a hot passion as they were on their own world saying each other names as he pulled out his manhood semen spurts out in Usagi's face making her looked much more seductive and vulnerable, he really couldn't deny how beautiful his girlfriend is. (I know I'm not good on mature scenes.. A/N lol..)

***End of Mature Scene***

"You are the death of me do you know that?" he said

Usagi laughed as she licked some of his semen, "And you are my life."

Claude chuckled, "You are also my life and death."

Usagi leaned in his muscled body, "Let's take a shower and go to sleep."

Claude chuckled, "Yeah I don't really like hugging you with the feeling of stickiness."

Usagi giggled as they head for a shower and when they were finish taking a shower they were about to head to the bedroom he pulled her hand, hugging her in her back as he leaned in her neck.

"You should have said that you're hungry." Usagi said as she turned and looked at Claude meeting each other's eyes.

"Sorry couldn't help be entice by your beauty forgetting everything even my hunger for blood." He replied.

Usagi giggled, "I don't know if that's a compliment, but I do like enticing you if you're always going to be sweet."

Claude chuckled, "I'll try to be sweet to you every day, if you want to?" He said as Usagi then began to feel the pointy fangs in her neck as he started to bit her she bit her lips in how much it hurts but eventually the pain began soothing like it was just like having sex, hot and full of passion as she moans in pleasures but Claude then stopped and licked his lips.

Usagi looked at him in daze which made him chuckled in her reaction, "You know I can't turn you into a strigoi."

She pouted, "I know. It's just that the endorphin's kinda addictive."

Claude chuckled, "I know that. But I know you like being a human more than being like me."

Usagi smiled looking at his eyes, "Yes I do. But if I needed to be like you I would do it for you."

Claude smiled his red eyes turning soft as he kissed her forehead, "Yes. But I'm sure you don't need to be like me." He said while Usagi smiled

"Let's go to sleep." He said as they change into their night wear.

Usagi jumped into the bed, "I hope you behave tomorrow okay."

Claude chuckled, "I will. I won't be needing blood in a few hours. I could do that when were at home."

Usagi laughed, "Yes. I know every night. Good thing my blood metabolism isn't normal like a human even if I lost much blood, the next day I'll recover it immediately."

"Well you're not a human but a goddess."

"A goddess who kills." Usagi added with a chuckled.

Claude then lay beside Usagi and as he cuddled her while she snuggled much more for heat and warm.

"I love you. Goodnight my little strigoi." She said in a teasing tone

"I love you more and good night my little moon goddess." He teased back

Usagi chuckled as she snuggled more to Claude her hands in his tummy as they both headed to sleep.

...

The next morning…

Usagi and Claude were grinning widely as they went to the table for breakfast it was Luna who cooked breakfast as they we're all in the table.

"It seems you guys did have sex." Hotaru said sipping in her coffee while looking at them with a cocked of brow.

Claude laughed while Usagi grinned, "There's nothing wrong on doing it. Our relationship is already accepted by the cauldron." Usagi replied

"Usa is right, and a girl with your age shouldn't say that word and drinking coffee." Claude replied in a sly smile.

"I'm already an adult inside." Hotaru retorted

"But even if you're an adult your still in the body of a 4 years old. It's okay if you speak like that in front of us but if it's outside pretend like a normal 4 years old." Setsuna lectured as they looked at her as Hotaru pouted but nodded.

"So you guys will start working today?" Claude asked

Luna sipped in her coffee, "Yes, while Artemis and Hotaru will just stay at home."

Claude looked at Artemis, "So you guys will be the one going to be called in the meetings with the cauldron?"

Artemis smiled, "Yeah. We're kinda like a substitute for Sets for she usually the one who getting called."

"But usually we're all getting called in the meeting than only Sets." Hotaru added.

"Anyway—you all should finished up or you will all be late. It's already 7.30 am you guys start at 9 right?" Artemis asked while they nodded.

"Then you guys should hurry up! You guys still need to take a shower and arrange your things." Hotaru said as they all nodded.

"Yeah. Let's have a shower together Usa-" Claude said while his hand was in her hips grinning to her.

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Oh please." She said

Claude smiled as they went to their room dragging Usagi again.

Artemis crossed his arms, "Can't those two even take a few hours without getting on each other."

"As if your not like that with Luna." Hotaru retorted making Luna blushed as Artemis choked.

"At least I do have some decency." Artemis replied defending his self

Setsuna smiled, "I do agree in you having much decency than Claude but I guess that nature of his is what Hime like."

"And also the fact that he is also strong with having powers of the 5 elements." Hotaru added.

"I wonder what those vampires in Usagi school looks like?" Luna said as they all wondered how they looked

...

After a few hours all of them were dressed, Claude in his plain white fitted shirt with a black jacket and blue pants and rubber shoes his hair was still a bit unkempt but much shorter it was now until his neck, while Usagi was wearing a red halter dress her flawless back her dress was above her knee and also a sandals with red stones in it, her hair was in ringlets in the sides of her face giving more emphasis in her face until her cleavage were the curls end as Luna and Setsuna is in their working clothes.

Hotaru looked at Usagi, "Are you sure you should be wearing that?"

Usagi grinned, "It's okay. Guys won't be flirting with me if they met Claude."

Artemis stared at Claude, "You cut your hair?"

Claude smirked, "It was long so I let Usa cut it until my neck and style it a bit."

"I like your hair that way than longer one." Setsuna said to him looking at his brown hair, he style it with a gel letting the ends of his hair to be a bit pointy his bangs were messy but attractive as it was layered emphasizing his face.

Claude smiled in an antagonist way, "I know I look attractive to anyone, but as much as I like attraction I like the moon goddess than anyone."

Usagi giggled, "Anyway I think we should all go in our own ways."

Luna laughed, "I agree it's already 8am will be late if we don't go now." She stated

...

They then said goodbye to each other as Luna and Setsuna goes to work, Usagi and Claude goes to school while Artemis and Hotaru was left in the house.

A few meters away from school…

"I'll be walking starting here." Claude said

Usagi looked at him, "Why?"

"Oh I like to see the guys who are flirting with you when I get there."

Usagi giggled, "As I told you before please try not to kill them their just humans."

"Of course I won't." he said as step out of her car.

Claude smiled at Usagi, "I'll see you at class okay. I'm still going to the office after I arrive there." He said as Usagi nodded

"Love you Claude." She said in her sweetest tone

"Love you Usa-" he replied with his sweet smile.

Usagi then drove off to school while Claude walked.

...

Arriving at the school park she step out of her car as she noticed the stares with her again but now she knows it's a bit different.

A cute guy approached her, "Now I know you like ugly guys who just have money, even though I insist you to go out with me."

This made Usagi looked confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Another guy from yesterday approached her, "You said your boyfriend is coming today. Now he's at the entrance saying how much you follow him around even though he doesn't like you that much."

"Huh?" Usagi looked at the two guys with a questioned looked.

...

Ta-Da!

TBC

Hope you guys like it.. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Twilight and also Vampire Academy

Thanks for the reviews guys and Alert and others. I love yah all! =]

Hope you guys have fun reading this chappy! :D

...

**Previous chapter**

Arriving at the school park she step out of her car as she noticed the stares with her again but now she knows it's a bit different.

A cute guy approached her, "Now I know you like ugly guys who just have money, even though I insist you to go out with me."

This made Usagi looked confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Another guy from yesterday approached her, "You said your boyfriend is coming today. Now he's at the entrance saying how much you follow him around even though he doesn't like you that much."

"Huh?" Usagi looked at the two guys with a questioned looked.

...

**On to the story...**

"What's that look for?" the other guy said noticing Usagi doesn't know what they're talking about.

"Please don't tell me that guy is a fake?" the other said which made Usagi nod.

"But he's even talking about where you guys go on your date, your first kiss, and he even said you're a sexual person."

Usagi's vein pop, "What did this guy said?" the two sweat-drop noticing now the new goddess of the school is angry.

She looked at them in serious eyes, "Where is this bastard?" she shouted as the two pointed at the entrance as she headed there.

...

People was now whispering about her even thought Usagi could hear what their saying as she just ignored what she was hearing like 'I told you she's a slut' 'I never new she's a sexual person' 'I even thought she is pure' 'She's a whore.' She was stomping her feet.

...

At the front door there was Mike, Eric, Angela and Jessica talking into a blond hair guy as Eric noticed Usagi who stop in front of them, "Usa- your boyfriend was talking about how you two got together."

"Who the hell are you!" Usagi shouted which made the guy frighten and the other surprised on how serious Usagi was looking at the guy.

"I'm your boyfriend Davien. Stop kidding them around." He said as Usagi noticed that he is indeed ugly except she noticed that he did looked rich.

Davien was about to put his arm in her waist but she swept it away, "So you're the one who's creating rumours about me being a slut now."

"Hey you know you like being with me." He said having confidence in himself.

"I have money and can make you rich." He added acknowledging himself

"Oh please. I have a boyfriend and it's not you. If you'll excuse me I'll be going into my class." Usagi said

"Usagi wait up-" Mike said as Davien then grabs her wrist making Usagi glared at him.

"Let go!" Usagi said in the deadliest tone that they all looked shocked.

Then also at that time Mrs. Princer noticed the gathering people, who was murmuring and noticed them.

"What is going on here Mr. Mithril?" she asked while crossing her arms as the students dispersed trying not to be involve on the lecture that Mrs. Princer going give.

Davien then immediately putted his hand in her waist, "I was just getting my girlfriend Usagi."

Mrs Princer smiled, "Oh such a sweet guy. I thought you guys were starting to fight in here, good thing or else I would have called you in the office." She said which made Usagi rolled her eyes and removed his hand in her waist.

"Of course we're not fighting." He replied immediately as he tighten his grip in her waist again

"Mrs Princer, Claude will be arriving shortly to talk to you." Usagi said changing the subjects and removing Davien's hand in her waist.

"Claude?" Jessica and Angela said with a questioning looked.

"Who's Claude?" Mrs Princer asked

Usagi smiled, "You already forgot your other transfer student." She said as Mrs. Princer perk up.

"Oh.. Claude Balthier. Do you know him?" she asked.

Usagi smiled, "That guy is my boyfriend." She said as she looked at the shocked faces of them.

She then pointed to Davien, "And this guy who I don't know is making stupid rumours about me."

"You're not his boyfriend?" Mike said as he grip his shirt

Davien smiled, "But now everyone knows I'm your boyfriend, so- no one will believe you."

Mrs. Princer looked at Davien and sighed, "I would like to talk to you in my office Mr. Mithril."

Davien nodded as they headed there as Usagi looked at her friends her face back in her friendly way, "I really hate those kinds of guys."

"But I would have believed him you know. Usagi- he was telling about where you usually go in your dates." Eric said

"But he said to the other students that he's paying me so that I could go in a sexual relationship with him." Usagi said with loneliness. "Everyone will now think I'm a slut, whore, or prostitute." She said in a bit of loneliness.

"I'm sure they will find out eventually that Davien is lying." Mike cheered her up as she smiled

"Thanks." Usagi replied smiling at them

Angela then hugged her showing her care as Jessica broke the silence, "So this Claude is your boyfriend?"

Usagi nodded as Mike looked at her, "But why isn't he with you."

"Oh that? He has his reasons that you guys will find out eventually." Usagi said as they started to go to their class.

...

She was with Eric and Angela in her class in Chemistry as the two sit in front of her…

As a guy then seated again beside her, "I know the rumours aren't true. I'm much richer than that Davien why don't you go out with me?"

"No." Usagi said flatly as the guy then leaned to her ears, "I'm much good in bed than him. I'll gladly be your boyfriend if you want." She rolled her eyes as she leaned her chin in her right hand. "If you don't want to get hurt back off now." she said while Eric and Angela looked at her with worry they did hear what the guy said.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked his tone was full of worry

Usagi smiled, "I'm okay."

Just then Davien seated beside her, "How are you my beautiful girlfriend?" he said almost a shout so that everyone will hear in class.

"Oh please-" Usagi said rolling her eyes and looking at a different direction.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Davien said with an overconfident smirked

Usagi smiled, "How did you know I'm not happy. Then that makes it easier I hope you'll stop your bullshit now." She snapped back

Davien chuckled, "What are you talking about? When we make out you seemed to be happy. I even gave you that dress to show your great curves." He said loud enough for everyone to hear, as murmur and whispers started again.

"If you don't get the hell out of my side I'll smack you." Usagi said looking seriously at him in the eyes.

"Yeah, leave her alone Mithril." Angela said

Davien chuckled as he grabs both her hands tightly, "I know you like me, I have money, and I could give you anything." He said as he leaned to her fast, Eric was about to stopped Davien knowing he will kiss her, but both he and Angela were now surprised when a hand stops Davien for doing it.

"Stay away from her." A voice ordered in a strict voice as he grabs the hands that was holding Usagi and drags him away from her.

They were all shocked on the happening but they did hear some girls squealing in how handsome and tall the guy was.

Usagi looked at his back and smiled, "Took you too long."

Claude smirked never taking his eyes off Davien, "Sorry about that. Mrs Princer did say this guy as I assume is Davien is trying to make a move on you." He said in a cold threatening voice as he now looked serious.

Davien laughed, "What are you doing? That's my girlfriend." He said looking at the guy then to Usagi.

Claude cocked a brow, "Your girlfriend?" he said looking at Usagi who rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Usagi is my girlfriend she follows me everywhere, even if you ask her for sexual pleasure she'll give it to you easily just for money." He said with an evil smile as he looked at Usagi who was now trying not to slap him in the face in front of everyone in school.

"Oh really?" Claude asked looking at Usagi who shrugged.

"Yes. Is there any girl who doesn't love me?" Davien retorted

"Then tell me where is your ring?" Claude asked with a smirk

"What ring?" Davien asked as he looked at the guy then to Usagi.

Usagi giggled as she showed her left hand, "This kind of ring." She said

Davien smirked, "I forgot it at home." He replied looking at Claude

The people were still watching the three exchange words to each others.

Claude then started laughing, "This guy is so dumb, are you a mentally retarded child?" he taunted as he then raised his left hand showing his ring which looked like Usagi's.

Davien started to lose his tempered as he clench his fist and was about to punch him, but he was too fast for him as Claude grips his shirt and raise him up in the ground.

"Now tell the people here that Usa- is not yours or you'll wake up in the hospital tomorrow morning having a swollen face." Claude threatens him as his grips tightened.

"It was all a lie." He murmured unable to look straight to Claude's eyes.

"Louder!" he ordered.

"It was all a lie!" He shouted making all the students in the classroom pity him and some guys chuckled for he deserved that shame.

"What is?" Claude asked

"I am not his boyfriend! We didn't made love! She isn't a whore! I just made all of it up! I never met her just this morning I just heard some guys said she's extremely beautiful and have a boyfriend that is coming today." He said out loud as he then looked at Claude as realization struck him.

"You're his boyfriend?" he asked in shocked

Claude then smirked and releases his hand at his shirt but still pushed him away from Usagi, "Now you know who you're fighting with." He said as he seated with Usagi and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you didn't punch him." Usagi said.

"Naah- he's not even worth it." He replied as he noticed the two people in front of them.

Usagi smiled, "This is Angela and that is Eric the one who I met yesterday, this is my boyfriend but I guess you already knew that. This is Claude Balthier."

Angela blushed as Claude smiled to them, "Nice meeting you both."

Eric chuckled, "I'm glad that your already here, I'm sure no one will flirt with your girlfriend here." He said looking at Usagi.

Claude smirked, "Thanks for looking after her yesterday. I mean looking after her so guys won't be flirting with her."

Eric smiled, "Your welcome. But I'm glad that you are here you could protect her like this kind of issues."

Usagi giggled, "As you could see he's over protective but I like it that way."

Angela laughed, "I could see that Usagi." She said

"Just curious, are you guys engaged?" Eric asked as Angela elbowed him.

"Don't ask personal stuffs like that." she hissed

Usagi laughed, "That's okay. Yes, we are engaged."

Claude smirked, "Maybe in a few years will get married."

Angela smiled, "We're happy for you two." she said as Eric smiled to the two couples.

...

TBC

Well there you have it..

On the next chappy Claude will meet the Cullen's.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Twilight or Vampire Academy and also Night World series.

Thanks for the alerts guys...

I'm planning to edit the 5 first chapters if I have time. I kinda noticed a bit of grammar errors.

I might edit sometime if I'm in the mood. Lol.. I might update late too.

Internet got cut-off so I just go to the library for the free wifi. =]

Anyway here's the next chapter...

...

_(-italics-) thoughts_

_**Previous Chapter:**_

Usagi smiled, "This is Angela and that is Eric the one who I met yesterday, this is my boyfriend but I guess you already knew that. This is Claude Balthier."

Angela blushed as Claude smiled to them, "Nice meeting you both."

Eric chuckled, "I'm glad that your already here I'm sure no one will flirt with your girlfriend here." He said looking at Usagi.

Claude smirked, "Thanks for looking after her yesterday. I mean looking after her so guys won't be flirting with her."

Eric smiled, "Your welcome. But I'm glad that you are here you could protect her like this issues."

Usagi giggled, "As you could see he's over protective but I like it that way."

Angela laughed, "I could see that Usagi." She said

"Just curious, are you guys engaged?" Eric asked as Angela elbowed him.

"Don't ask personal stuffs like that." she hissed

Usagi laughed, "That's okay. Yes we are engaged."

Claude smirked, "Maybe in a few years will get married."

Angela smiled, "We're happy for you two." she said as Eric smiled to the two couples.

…..

_**On to the story...**_

Then at that time the teacher then arrived and started going on with his lectures as the class finished Usagi and Claude said goodbye for now to the two as they headed to their English class as Usagi then noticed Bella.

Bella smiled at Usagi as she then was surprised on the guy beside her as she widened eyed, "Bella this is my boyfriend Claude, Claude this is Bella."

_(Her boyfriend is a vampire.)_ Bella thought as she looked at Claude's red eyes

_(She knows about vampires Claude- she's the girlfriend of the other vampire here.) _Usagi said using telepathy to Claude who smiled at her ignoring the shocked of her eyes.

_(I think he's boyfriend told her that vampire have red eyes like mine are vicious ones.)_ He replied to Usagi.

Claude then looked at Bella, "Nice meeting you Bella." He said with an extended hand.

Bella first hesitated which the two noticed but she immediately shook his hand, they noticed she was surprise with the coldness but didn't let fear overcome her. "Nice meeting you too, Claude."

Usagi grinned, "Edward is not in our class?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah—we'll be meeting him at lunch with his siblings."

Usagi claps her hands in excitement, "I can't wait to let them meet Claude, he already met Angela and Eric."

"But I haven't met Mike and Jessica that Usagi always talks about." He added.

Usagi smiled, "You're going to met them later at lunch."

Bella nodded, "Yes, and I'll introduce you to Edward and his siblings." She replied a bit of worried in her tone which the two noticed.

Claude smiled and nodded…

They then seated in their seats in class…

Bella was in their back as she kept looking at the vampire and Usagi's back, _(If he's a vicious vampire just like Edward told me, why he isn't attacking people? Why is Usagi with him? Is he controlling her? But he seemed like a nice guy.) _She thought

As the class finished Bella headed to Edward's table saying Hi first to Eric and the others as she headed there Usagi and Claude noticed the serious looks they gave to Claude as he then smirked to them in an antagonist ways.

_(Great other vampires besides me, I guess I'm not lucky this year.)_ Claude thought as he let it be read to Edward knowing his aura.

_(Aww- how cute I never stopped liking both Edward and Bella as a couple.)_ Usagi let her thought be read by him as he was surprised.

"I could read it, their minds." Edward said looking at his siblings

"I could also see visions now. The visions that I see is what happen to them yesterday as they meet in the airport." Alice informed her siblings

"But you guys said you can't-" Emmett said in shocked

"Maybe it just wasn't working at first." Bella said as the others nodded thinking maybe Bella was right.

…..

They then headed to Bella and the others as Usagi seated near Alice and smiled while Claude was beside her, "This is Claude my boyfriend, Claude this is Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." They nodded as their names were called.

"Nice meeting you guys." He said extending his hand to them.

Emmett smiled as he shook it now confirming he really is a vampire, "Nice meeting you too."

Alice then smiled and with a curious expression began to asked, "How long have you two been together?"

Usagi smiled, "Two years we were 13 at that time." She _said (We fall in love as we met in the roof top of the school when I was cutting my class.)_ she thought letting Edward knew this information.

"Woah. You're so young at that time." Emmett said a bit shock.

Edward read Claude's thought, _(She's 13 while I'm almost a hundred years old vampire.)_

But also that time they confirmed that Claude is a vampire, as a guy was about to approached Usagi he grabs her hand making her 'Eep!' unbalancing herself as she then manage to sit on top of him, which Claude chuckled embracing Usagi which she blushed.

"This is my girlfriend go find your own." He said in a threatening manner which made the guy who was going to approach her back away.

"Claude! Please don't do that again!" Usagi hissed as she was about to get on her seat, Claude grabs her hand pulling her into him as he turned her around to face the vampires and Bella then nuzzled her neck.

This made the vampires shocked, "You smell good today." He said in a lewd tone as Bella shivers on seeing what Claude was doing, they were all shocked on the seriousness of his eyes he's giving to them that Usagi wasn't seeing.

"Claude-" Usagi said as he removed his hand and seated to her seat.

"Sorry about that, Claude likes smelling my neck I don't really know why." She informed them with an apologizing looked.

_(Sometime I think he's like a dog.) _She thought with a giggle that Edward read.

"I can't help it... Your smell is always blood boiling." He smirked as Alice began to have a vision of them, Claude biting Usagi's neck but only for a few minutes and then seeing his eyes change while saying something as Usagi then slowly become unconscious.

And also that time they heard a mobile ring Usagi looked at Claude. "I told you not to bring your mobile it's restricted here."

Claude smirked, "That's okay. I think you could bring mobiles in school as long you don't use it in class, am I right?" he asked looking at the Cullens which the three guys nodded showing their mobiles.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Guys." she mumble

Claude answered his phone, "Hello. Claude speaking."

They all looked at Claude who was now on his phone, "Dimitri! How'd you been?" Claude said as Usagi look up to him.

...

_**TBC...**_

_**Hope you guys like this chapter...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Twilight or Vampire Academy and Night World Series...**_

_**Thank you for the alerts, favourites, and reviews...**_

_(-italics-) thoughts_

_**...**_

_**Previous Chapter:**_

This made the vampires shocked, "You smell good today." He said in a lewd tone as Bella shivers on seeing what Claude was doing, they were all shocked on the seriousness of his eyes he's giving to them that Usagi wasn't seeing.

"Claude-" Usagi said as he removed his hand and seated to her seat.

"Sorry about that, Claude likes smelling my neck I don't really know why." She informed them with an apologizing looked.

_(Sometime I think he's like a dog.) _She thought with a giggle that Edward read.

"I can't help it... Your smell is always blood boiling." He smirked as Alice began to have a vision of them, Claude biting Usagi's neck but only for a few minutes and then seeing his eyes change while saying something as Usagi then slowly become unconscious.

And also that time they heard a mobile ring Usagi looked at Claude. "I told you not to bring your mobile it's restricted here."

Claude smirked, "That's okay. I think you could bring mobiles in school as long you don't use it in class, am I right?" he asked looking at the Cullens which the three guys nodded showing their mobiles.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Guys." she mumble

Claude answered his phone, "Hello. Claude speaking."

They all looked at Claude who was now on his phone, "Dimitri! How'd you been?" Claude said as Usagi look up to him.

_**...**_

_**On to the story...**_

They all looked at Claude who was now on his phone, "Dimitri! How'd you been?" Claude said as Usagi look up to him.

The vampires were then suspicious on Claude as Edward then began to read his mind, _(Oh please. Is it really that hard to ask a girl to make love with you?) _He thought giving this information to Edward making him chuckled.

…..

As Claude was finishing talking to Dimitri he looked at Usagi seeing her eyes full of questions but they can't really talk to each other telepathically they were still cautious that if they talk in their minds Edward might read what their talking about..

"So how was Dimka?" Usagi asked now as she taken a bite of her fries.

While the vampires and Bella was curious who Dimitri is.

Claude smiled at them, "Dimitri is a closed friend of us he's from Russia." he informed them as they nodded.

Claude then looked at Usagi, "Dimitri just told me that he and Rose goes to Buria for vacation, and they were just having a bit of conflict in their relationship when they were in the strigoi beach because you know."

"Know?" Bella asked

Claude grinned, "Rose is kinda attractive it's really hard not to resist her curves." Usagi then elbowed him

Alice laughed, "Your saying those words in front of your girlfriend. You really are something."

"I agree to Alice in this one." Rosalie said

Claude chuckled, "Naah- Rose is also our friend and their together, I mean really together. They did after all fixe all the conflicts on their relationship."

Usagi looked at Claude trying to confirm the information, "So they fought in the strigoi beach because of many guys who's looking at Rose like hungry teenage boys."

This made Claude holds her waist with his right hand as he leaned into her ear, "If you're jealous that she's getting attention, I'm all yours."

"Please get a room!" Emmett said while all widen eyed on Claude's flirting.

Usagi laughed, "Getting attention with hungry teenage boys is not in my list."

Alice smiled to the two even though she's cautious to Claude, "So you two are engaged?"

Claude nodded, "Yes we are, her aunt did accepted me as a family."

Bella looked at Usagi with a questioning look, "Your aunt?"

"Yes. My parents died when I was 10." She replied in sadness.

"We're sorry to hear that Tsukino." Rosalie said while the others have apologizing looks at her.

Usagi smiled, "It's okay you guys, that's why I've been living with my aunt almost 5 years."

"So her Aunt knows you?" Jasper asked now looking at Claude who nodded.

"Yes. I lived in their house for now, until I found an apartment nearby." He informed them

…..

As the bell rang making them stopped their conversation.

"I guess we will be seeing you guys later." Alice said to them with her happy tone.

"Yeah, we'll be seeing you guys later." Claude replied grinning as he putted an arm in Usagi's shoulder.

"We'll see you guys later." Usagi added holding Claude's hand in her shoulder as they headed into their own classes.

…

Usagi and Claude was in their Mythology class as no friends of them are in there they looked at each other.

"What did happen to them there in Montana, right? Are they still in the Academy?" Usagi asked meeting his red eyes who looked serious.

"They said some moroi and dhampir were hurt but mostly all were kidnap, they couldn't protect the others for they have to protect after all the three. Dimitri for Adrian, Rose for Lissa and Eddie for Christian."

Usagi sighed, "If they called, does this mean were in a difficult position as guardians I mean."

"Yes. The strigoi are in alliance with some youmas, lamias, night people and some humans."

Clenching her fist, "What do you mean?"

"Chaos was still alive and got out of nega-verse." Claude replied with a heavy sigh of frustration

"How?" Usagi asked

"I think you didn't fully destroy the core that will literally kill her without getting reborn, but that's not the problem. For now it seems Chaos wants to destroy or rule this world, by having an alliance with the vampires, as she helped the strigoi that are capture few years ago. They even ambushed the prison with the other lamia and people in the night world releasing them."

Usagi looked seriously to him, "This mean Chaos have some youmas with her or maybe more, if she came out of the nega-verse and also those who allied with her." She exhaled deeply, "This is really getting out of hand."

"I know- Dimitri called because this strigoi who allied with Chaos is attacking almost all vampires, night people and humans asking them first to join them but if not, they'll kill them."

Usagi arched a brow, "Don't tell me."

"Yeah most likely they'll be in danger, Edward and the others."

"But we can't move unless the cauldron has talked to the higher-ups of the Moroi's, guardians, and the night world people."

Claude rolled his eyes, "That's what I hate with the cauldron they move slowly."

They stopped when the teacher entered the room and started to discuss about witches who are one of the most dangerous and powerful beings that lives few years ago. After their class, they headed to the next one which is home-economics. They then meet up with Alice and Jasper in the class, as they both smiled but they were all in silent when the class started. The teacher was teaching how to make a strawberry cake.

Alice noticed the quietness of the couple as she then approaches them with Jasper in her back, "What's wrong? You two have been quiet for a while?" she asked as Jasper nodded wondering too.

Usagi looked at her with a smile, "Oh that."

Claude replied instead, "There's nothing to worry about its just that Usagi remembered today is her father's birthday."

Jasper replied, "We're sorry to hear that."

Alice hugged Usagi, "Don't worry I'm sure wherever your father is he's happy in there."

"Thanks." Usagi said with a smiled.

_(My father's death?)_ She said telepathically to Claude

_(At least they believe it.)_ He replied back with a laughed

….

The class then ended as Usagi and Claude was happy that they would be going home as they met up with Bella and the other vampires, while they saw Eric and the others in the door that goes to the parking lot. They were walking with Bella and the others as they were near the door Davien stopped in front of them this shocked the others.

"You are going with me Miss Tsukino."

Usagi rolls her eyes as her hand in her hips, "Why should I? Am I your girlfriend?"

"You will be." He retorted showing her some money.

Claude smacked his hand in his head, "This guy is really something thinking he could get anything for money." He then swiftly hold Usagi in the waist and led her closer to himself, "If you don't understand a word that I said this morning I'll show you."

"Show?" Davien cocked a brow

"Claude no-" Usagi shook her head but Claude bend down and kiss her in a hungry and needing lips, his tongue inside her mouth as Usagi couldn't help but moan in pleasures.

Everyone was surprise on what their seeing especially Davien, his lips was in 'o' as he then saw Claude stopped and smirked while looking seriously in his eyes, "You should know how to make a girl want you not by money." He said in mocked

Usagi was wobbling a bit as Bella catches her, "Please tell me not many people saw that." Usagi said her face was as shocked as the others.

Edward chuckled, "We did enjoy the show." This made Usagi blushed more and more.

Bella frowned to Edward, "Edward." She warned

Usagi holds her face, "This is so embarrassing."

Claude then smiled, "Looked at his face Usa-" he said pointing at Davien

Usagi then looked at Davien who was still shocked on the happenings, "He seemed to be on too much shocked."

"Everyone was shocked on what Balthier did to you." Rosalie replied

"I like to do that again if people will be as shocked as Davien." Claude said grinning at Usagi

"Do that again and you'll be sorry." She looked at him with a sly smile which made the others widen eyed and Claude laughed.

Claude putted a hand in her hips, "Really? What are you going to do with me?"

Usagi putted her index finger in her lips in a seductive manner and then pressed it to his lips, while her body still pressed against him making him feel a rush of heat, her eyes was also tantalizing making the guys a bit arouse on how sexy she move, while the girls were in agape.

"Well—I might do." She said in a sweet soft voice her hands trailing down to his neck down to his well endowed stomach.

"What?" he asked looking at her eyes with a lustful smile, "OUCH!" he shouted immediately as everyone was shocked that Usagi pinch his skin.

"That." Usagi replied laughing as she started walking leaving them shocked

Claude chuckled as the guys looked at him, "If Usagi do that again in front of this school you'll be fighting many guys." Edward said recovering from his shocked

"I agree in that one." Emmett added as he pointed to the guys that were watching them few minutes ago their mouth in agape, some guys even have saliva almost dripping in their lips.

Claude looked at them then to the vampires, "I know. She likes provoking guys and then kicks or punches them or like mine teases them."

Bella giggled, "She's a dangerous girl."

Claude laughed, "Yeah anyway we'll be seeing you tomorrow." He said as he followed Usagi who was talking to Eric and the other leaving the vampires and Bella.

"I didn't know that Usagi was good at flirting too, but a deadly one just like Claude." Alice said with a giggled

"That makes them a great couple I guess." Jasper replied.

….

Usagi and Claude said goodbye to Eric and the others as they drove home Claude's phone rang again.

Usagi looked at Claude as he picks it up, "Claude speaking."

"I see. We'll just change clothes when we arrived at home then head there." He replied ending the call

He looked seriously at Usagi, "Their already having a meeting with the cauldron about what is happening today. They want us to hurry up and go there."

Usagi chuckled, "Then I we should speed up, or else the meeting will be finish when we arrive."

Claude turn paled as Usagi grinned, "Oh please no-" he was to late Usagi speeds up as he then holds to his seatbelt as they arrived at home.

…

_**TBC...**_

_**There you have it...**_

_**The next chapter is of course meeting the cauldron. =]**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Vampire Academy, Twilight and Night World Series...**_

_**Thanks for the Alerts, Favourites and Reviews guys..**_

_**This is the next chappy.. Hope you guys will like it...**_

_(-italics-) thoughts or telepathic communication_

_**...**_

_**Previous Chapter**_

….

Usagi and Claude said goodbye to Eric and the others as they drove home Claude's phone rang again.

Usagi looked at Claude as he picks it up, "Claude speaking."

"I see. We'll just change clothes when we arrived at home then head there." He replied ending the call

He looked seriously at Usagi, "Their already having a meeting with the cauldron about what is happening today. They want us to hurry up and go there."

Usagi chuckled, "Then I we should speed up, or else the meeting will be finish when we arrive."

Claude turn paled as Usagi grinned, "Oh please no-" he was to late Usagi speed up as Claude then holds to his seatbelt as they arrived at home.

…

_**On to the story...**_

Usagi laughed looking at the wobbling Claude, "Why are you so afraid in my driving? I thought vampires like fast driving, I guess you're not one of them." she teased

He glared, "I'm not afraid in fast driving, I just don't like how you drive, it always makes me dizzy, drifting and turning like that." He replied

"Oh please Claude, just tell the truth that you're afraid on fast driving." She teased more

"I am not afraid on fast driving!" he snapped

Usagi chuckled, "Yeah—yeah— Let's go change our clothes now Claude, we don't want to anger Sets." She informed as they get to their rooms and change.

….

Usagi was wearing a red tube showing her tummy and a black leather jacket, paring it with a black mini skirt and black boots. While Claude was wearing a black shirt with a symbol of crescent moon and stars with navy blue pants and black shoes.

As they headed down to checked on the house if anything was left open they then noticed Hotaru sleeping in the sofa as they then woke her up wondering why Hotaru didn't go to the meeting.

Hotaru looked at them sitting up, "What?"

"Why aren't you in the meeting?" Usagi asked

Hotaru slumped her back in the sofa again, "I let them go without me. Just tell me what you guys discuss about." she replied shooing them off.

Claude chuckled, "Maybe we could skip in this meeting too?"

Usagi softly nudge Claude, "We can't. You already told them that you're coming with me."

Hotaru stuck-out her tongue, "As if you could leave Usagi alone with the cauldron."

Claude chuckled, "I guess we'll be going now."

Hotaru nodded as she shoo them off.

They then teleports themselves to the meeting…

…

As they arrive at the place, they entered where the meeting is being held.

Claude then looked at the four women in front of them, which is Fate, Hope, Destiny and Death as Luna, Sets and Artemis looked at the two couples.

"It's been a while cauldrons." he said smiling at them

"Yes indeed, Balthier." Fate replied

"I do hope that you would not betray our moon goddess." Destiny added

Claude smirked, "It's not in my blood to betray the one I love." he replied

"I am glad on hearing that from you. But please try not to expose yourself as a vampire unless it is needed." Death added.

Hope looked at the three, "Please- Why are you guys picking on Claude? We are here to discuss the problem not them."

Usagi giggled, "Thank you so much Hope."

Hope smiled to her, "Now on to the meeting again."

…..

Setsuna then looked at her, "We were talking about Chaos."

"About her being-" Luna said but was interrupted by Usagi

"About her being reborn and now in alliance with the lamia, strigoi and other people in the night world." She stated making the three surprised.

"How did you know that?" Artemis asked

Claude looked seriously at them, "Dimitri called us."

"I have seen those visions as well, and what did they tell you?" Fate said

"The strigoi attack St. Vladimir's Academy and kidnap some moroi and dhampir." he replied with a deadly tone.

"What! Then that must mean Chaos scattered all the vampires and night people who allied to her in different parts of the world?" Luna said with worry and panic in her voice.

Fate shook her head, "I think Chaos won't be that careless to scatter them because it will be their weakness, I have heard from the higher-ups that they just attack vampires and night people which means they are scattered in places were more vampire and night people lived."

"Then that means?" Artemis asked in a questioning looked.

"That means that they will be attacking in places one by one, there are only few places were vampires and also other night people dwell." Destiny replied

Luna shook her head, "But it will be hard to find them. The night people and vampires are good at hiding which will make them attack rarely."

"Yes you right about that." Fate replied

"But one thing is strigoi vampires are good at finding other vampires." Claude replied

"So you have a hunch they'll be attacking someone?" Destiny asked

"Yes we have, I'm sure the higher-ups told you that strigois have attacked St. Vladimir Academy." Claude said as he looked at them and continued, "Dimitri has informed us before killing and kidnapping some moroi and dhampir, they first asked if they would like to join them to obey Chaos."

This made all serious, "For I could assume that Chaos is trying to destroy this world for revenge and rebuild a new one with those who obeyed them." Usagi added as they understand the situation.

"Yes. Chaos will surely plan that." Death said

"So who do you think they will target first?" Fate asked

Claude looked at Usagi who nodded, "The vampires in this region. We've seen them and two of them are unique ones."

The three realized who Usagi was talking about as they nodded understanding them as she still continues to inform the cauldron, "The girl could read future and past by having visions while the guy could read other people minds." she replied

"Then we should protect them at all cause." Fate said

Usagi then looked at the cauldron, "But we couldn't move unless everyone agrees in one decision."

The cauldron nodded, "Yes everyone the moroi, guardian, and night people higher-ups have agreed."

Claude crossed his arms, "Agreed in what?"

"Kill whoever is in alliance with Chaos, whether it is humans, dhampir or night people." Death ordered them.

"But don't change their destiny. If a vampire killed a vampire who isn't in alliance with Chaos it is okay." Destiny added

Usagi frowned, "So we will kill only those who joined Chaos, even humans?"

"Yes moon goddess." Fate replied.

"I guess it can't be helped. But is it okay for us guardians to be discovered?" Claude asked rubbing his hand in his head.

Fate nodded, "Yes. It can't be helped. As for now please guard those vampires you are talking about."

"You all are now dismissed." The four cauldrons said

They nodded as they teleported themselves back home.

….

_**TBC….**_

_**There you have it…**_

_**Hope you guys like it... Read and Review if you like. =]**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Vampire Academy, Twilight and Night World Series...**_

_(-italics-) thoughts_

_**Previous Chapter:**_

Claude crossed his arms, "Agreed in what?"

"Kill whoever is in alliance with Chaos, whether it is humans, dhampir or night people." Death ordered them.

"But don't change their destiny. If a vampire killed a vampire who isn't in alliance with Chaos it is okay." Destiny added

Usagi frowned, "So we will kill only those who joined Chaos, even humans?"

"Yes moon goddess." Fate replied.

"I guess it can't be helped. But is it okay for us guardians to be discovered?" Claude asked rubbing his hand in his head.

Fate nodded, "Yes. It can't be helped. As for now please guard those vampires you are talking about."

"You all are now dismissed." The four cauldrons said

…..

_**On to the story...**_

They nodded as they teleported themselves back home.

When they arrived at home they looked around and didn't find Hotaru anywhere in the house.

"Wonder where'd she go?" Artemis said as the others shrugged.

"I'm sensing her a bit far from the forest." Usagi told them using a bit of her power to locate Hotaru, then her face turned serious, "But I'm also sensing Bella and the others there, with other vampires, three of them are releasing bigger aura."

"Bella?" the three asked looking at the two couples.

"The human who knows a bit about vampires, and also the vampires in our school are in there." she replied.

"We should go there immediately, strigoi are good on sensing auras if it's becoming stronger they will eventually attack them. I think that why Dimitri kept saying buria for. A storm of strigoi." Claude said seriously.

Usagi looked at Claude who nodded, as she turned to the three, "Claude and I will be getting Hotaru you guys could just rest."

"You sure?" Artemis asked

"Yes I'm sure we could prevent strigoi for sensing them." she replied as they both headed out.

"You don't need to worry about us okay. We could also protect them if they do attack." Claude said loudly before disappearing.

….

There were three vampire two guys and a lady looking at Bella and the Cullens who tried to avoid them to notice that Bella was a human.

As a strong breeze sweeps through the three making them looked seriously at Bella.

James showed his teeth at Bella as the woman while Victoria and the other guy Laurent looked at the Cullens who are now looking at them seriously.

"You brought a snack." He said as Edward move to stand in front of Bella followed by the others.

"Don't even think of touching her." Edward warned in a cold voice

James aura grew darker hearing it from Edward as Carlisle looked at him.

"She is our friend, and also part of the family she will not be harmed." he informed them

They frowned as they were looking at the Cullens, Hotaru cuts-in trying to catch a black butterfly a few meters around them.

"A human." Esme was surprised so was everyone

…..

They were going to run and rescue the girl but Laurent was fast and captured the toddler.

"I didn't even think a little girl would be playing in this forest by herself. I guess were lucky to have another snack." he said as Emmett glared at him.

Hotaru was aware on what was happening she just like to play with the vampires and pretended to play into the black butterfly she made, she then looked at the Laurent, "Whacha- doin?" she asked in her four years old tone.

Victoria laughed, "Aww- how cute you'll be our snack you know." she replied leaning to her.

"I have snack-" Hotaru replied getting something in her pocket and showing a biscuit to them which made the three laughed more.

"That's just a child!" Rosalie snapped, having anger and panic in the tone of her voice.

Laurent then tilted Hotaru's head showing her neck, "And now she's our snack."

Hotaru was curious if these people have endorphins that Usagi was saying that was addictive as she felt those pointy fangs she closed her eyes.

"No!" Alice and Bella who was paled in fear shouted.

Laurent smirked and was about to start when, "What are you doing Hota?" a female voiced came from their back said as they all turned seeing Usagi and Claude.

"A human with a vampire?" James said staring at Claude

"Hota you need to go home." Usagi said approaching Hotaru.

"No! Don't go near them." Jasper warned but they were too late.

Victoria swiftly grabs her hand and led her close to her and pointed her fangs at her neck.

Carlisle and Emmett were now furious, "If you attack they will die!" Victoria threaten them

James laughed, "Sorry other vampire but she's our lunch now." he said to Claude.

Claude smirked, "Hey Usa- just don't get too drunk okay." he teased.

Hotaru chuckled, "I don't think they have endorphins. I don't feel that heat in their fangs that Usagi was talking about." now all were shocked as they heard the toddler spoke in a straight and seemed mature statement.

Claude looked at their shocked faces then to Bella, "You okay Bella?" he asked approaching her as she nodded but still pale while Edward watch Claude while trying to read his mind.

Claude noticed this as he then taps his shoulder, "You can't read my mind unless I want too."

This shocked the others, "How did you?" He asked in shocked

….

"Hey! Stop ignoring us vampire, if you don't want your snack to be ours." James warned looking at Claude.

He just shrugged, "Be my guess. Oh! and Hotaru if you're interested I could bite you if you want?" he said in a teasing tone

Hotaru rolling her eyes retorted, "No thank you."

"They're coming." Usagi looked at Claude and Hotaru seriously.

Hotaru widened eyed, "What! How?"

"These three vampire auras are different with the Cullens, I guess they sens-" she stopped as rustling in the forest were heard and they saw almost a hundreds of strigoi.

"What is going on?" Esme asked was now frighten as they noticed that they don't looked like the normal vampires they have seen in this place, as they encircled them looking like hungry savage dogs.

"Hey this is our lunch go get your own you vampires." James snapped to them which the strigoi just ignored.

Usagi then elbowed Victoria in such force making her kneel in pain as Hotaru did the same with Laurent.

James was about to attacked them but was kick in the groin by Claude as they dragged them near the Cullens and Bella.

Usagi looked at the three vampires as one of her hand glowed a fire ball appeared making all the vampires flinched, she leaned to the three vampires and gave a sly smile, "Now behave yourselves. Or else you will die in my hands in no time." Her voice change into cold giving shivers to Bella while the other vampires mouth agape.

"What are-" James was about to say but a scythe is now pointed in his neck making him looked at the little girl who was smiling at him sweetly.

"I think you heard my nee-chan say behave. So—please follow it so that I could spare your lives." She said looking at the other two, "and you guys too." This made the three nodded.

Claude chuckled at the nervousness that the vampires are showing despite their appearance, "You are scary for a four years old kid, and you know that right?"

"I know, I could be cute but I could also be deadly." Hotaru smiled sweetly as she removed the scythe into James neck and looked at the approaching strigoi.

"I think their almost 500 strigoi." Usagi informed the two who nodded.

"Do you know them?" Bella asked tightening her hold to Edward's arm.

Usagi chuckled, "Not really but we kill them." she replied seriously as they were about to asked again they saw the three are now looking at the hundreds of strigoi as they encircled themselves around them.

"Now this is what you called buria of the strigoi. Dimitri sure knows how to tell the difference of a storm to a group." Claude said with a chuckled.

"Of course! He isn't like you that's all in mind is methods of flirting with Usagi." Hotaru chastise as she rolled her eyes looking at Claude who was smirking at them.

"Usagi like me that way." Claude said smiling widely to show his fangs as Usagi blushed.

"Enough of that! I need a silver stake I don't usually bring my stake anywhere I go, so I need to borrow any reserve one from you guys." Hotaru informed the two as they looked at her.

"I think I have-" Claude said as he was looking from his pocket then to the other one he widen eyed.

"Please don't tell me you forgot yours too." Usagi shook her head looking at the two who gave her a sheepish grin.

"What silver stake? They're vampires you should use wood." Emmett informed them

"They're strigoi you're talking about lamia vampires." Usagi replied as she showed her leg holster but instead it's full of different kinds of weapon and gave two silver stakes to them, while the vampires especially Bella looked at the three with shocked and pale face.

Alice shook her head, "What are you people? I seen your visions and Edward read your thought saying you don't know anything about vampires."

Hotaru quirks a brow while looking at the vampires, "People? Claude is a vampire I thought you guys know that? While the two of us are you could say special ones."

They positioned themselves in a fighting stance still looking at the strigoi who slowly approaching them, "And that was all a made up visions and thoughts." Usagi added.

Hotaru looked at Usa, "What is the order of the cauldron?"

Claude seriously looked at her, "Kill the strigoi, lamia, humans and night people who are with the alliance with Chaos, don't change their destiny and fates."

"Chaos?" Hotaru asked in shocked

"We'll talk about it later." Usagi replied as one strigoi jumped to them she then gracefully pointed the silver stake in the middle hitting exactly the heart with such brute force as blood spurted in its wounds having it to her clothes and a bit in her face.

Claude chuckled, "You still looked beautiful even though blood is all over you now."

Hotaru rolls her eyes, "Flirt later, will you."

Claude nodded and smiled again showing his fangs, "Time for some ass kicking."

"Why are they attacking us? Or maybe they're attacking because we're with you guys?" Rosalie asked a bit suspicious on the three.

Usagi shook her head as Hotaru answered instead, "They don't attack humans that much, but they like attacking vampires and half vampires, and other night people."

"You mean they are here to kill-" Esme face change to fright and horror.

Claude ruffled Esme's head, "Don't worry will protect you and your family, cousin."

"Cousin?" Jasper and the other asked

"He tends to call all vampires his cousin. Picking up those words from Adrian" Usagi informed them.

"I wish Adrian was your boyfriend than this guy." Hotaru teased him.

Claude glared at Hotaru, "Adrian is a flirty guy he doesn't take relationships seriously!" he snapped sneering at her.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "We have strigoi to kill guys."

….

As the strigoi approaches bit by bit, one of them talked making the other vampires looked at them.

"Join us and we will not kill you." one said

"Join you?" James asked now as the three glared while the others wondered too.

"Yes join us with Chaos, and we will rule this world."

Claude chuckled, "Told you that bastard wants to rule this world."

The leader of the strigoi looked at the three with shocked eyes, "You guys please don't tell your-"

Usagi wave her hands, "Yeah yeah. We're the guardians who will kill all the creature even humans who have _alliance_ _with_ _Chaos!_" she retorted giving a warning in her last statement.

"We need to kill them first before we could ask these vampires, they won't let us live alive." The leader said as he signaled the other strigoi to attack.

…

"Hota- protect them we'll be the one charging." Usagi ordered looking at Hotaru who pouted at her.

"I want to kick some strigoi too." Hotaru whined

"You never listen do you?" Claude asked looking at Hotaru who was giving him a fierce looked

"Hey you're just older than me in a few years granpa." She snapped

Usagi looked at the shocked face of the vampires, "I think I'll just erase you memories later."

"What?" Rosalie shouted

"Hota- you could kill some strigoi, only those who approached you guys okay. We'll be going." Claude said as he and Usagi run into the hundreds of strigoi making few great moves and different killing types in the heart while doing back flips or slicing their neck first then staking them to their heart.

…..

_**TBC….**_

_**There you have it..=]**_

_**Hope you guys like this chapter…**_

_**Read and Review guys if you like… =P**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Vampire Academy, Twilight and Night World Series...**_

_Thanks from all the reviews, favourites and alerts guys.._

_Hope you guys like this next chapter.._

_(-italics-) thoughts_

_..._

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Hota- protect them we'll be the one charging." Usagi ordered looking at Hotaru who pouted at her.

"I want to kick some strigoi too." Hotaru whined

"You never listen do you?" Claude asked looking at Hotaru who was giving him a fierce looked

"Hey you're just older than me in a few years granpa." She snapped

Usagi looked at the shocked face of the vampires, "I think I'll just erase you memories later."

"What?" Rosalie shouted

"Hota- you could kill some strigoi, only those who approached you guys okay. We'll be going." Claude said as he and Usagi run into the hundreds of strigoi making few great moves and different killing types in the heart while doing back flips or slicing their neck first then staking them to their heart.

…..

_**On to the story...**_

30 minutes later…

All the strigoi were now dead while Bella and the others were stunned on what they saw.

Hotaru then broke the silence, "So what to do with these people? Or vampires?"

"Totally I also don't know. What do you think Claude? Erase their memories?" Usagi asked while looking at them.

"What are you guys?" Emmett shouted in shocked but his eyes showed amazement on what they did to the strigoi.

Hotaru then headed to the dead strigoi as she extends her hand which made the others wonder, "I think you already heard the strigoi." She replied as fire started to spread in all the dead vampires turning them into dust.

"Who are you guys? You all are not human!" James shouted recovering from their trance.

"Of course we aren't humans as you could see humans don't have powers." Hotaru scowled rolling her eyes and putting a hand in her hip as she frown at the vampires.

Claude putted a hand around Usagi's waist as he leans into her neck, "I'm thirsty."

Usagi giggled, "I know, but I think you shouldn't drink my blood in front of other vampires."

"What? Can you explain to us what really is going on?" Bella asked in shocked while the others are agreeing to her.

….

The three looked at each other, "We could explain that, but first we need to-" Usagi said as she appeared in front of James group and extends her right hand, "Let you three go to sleep." She added as her hand glowed slowly making the three unconscious.

"So will it be okay to explain it to them?" Hotaru asked

Claude shrugged, "The cauldron said its okay to tell if needed so go ahead, meanwhile I am going to do some feeding." He said licking Usagi's neck a bit.

Hotaru rolled her eyes while Usagi giggled, "Please try not to drink all of Hime's blood."

Claude grinned showing his fangs, "Why would I do that? If you want I could drink your blood and make love with Usa- later."

Usagi blushed while Hotaru glared at Claude who wasn't affected by her glare as he then headed to Edward and the others.

"Do you guys have any injuries?" Claude asked looking at all of them.

Alice shook her head, "Jasper and Emmett just have a few scrapes but were okay."

Claude smiled as he flicks his finger which made Emmett and Jasper glowed a few seconds as they were surprised they were no scrapes or traces of wounds.

"How did you do that?" Carlisle asked

"I'm a special strigoi." Claude answered with a grinned

"Strigoi? Which mean you could get killed by that silver stake you used few minutes ago." Jasper asked as he nodded.

"Yeah- he could die in it, which sometimes I like to try to him myself." Hotaru added smiling at the glaring Claude while Usagi giggled at them.

"You'll kill your friend's boyfriend?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"Even if she did kill me, that won't be a problem." Claude replied

"Why? You don't die?" Esme and Alice asked which he shook his head.

"No. he does die but he gets reborn again like us. Hotaru is a four years old because she died four years ago." Usagi informed them.

Bella looked at her, "So- You guys do die but gets reborn again like a first born baby."

They nodded, "And both me and Hotaru don't get older than 15." She added.

"But what are those strigoi why did they attack-" Carlisle asked but was stopped when Usagi's phone rang.

…..

They all looked at Usagi as she answered her phone,

"Usagi, speaking." She said as they continued to watch her.

"Oh! Rael.." she said softly which made Claude looked seriously as he then snatches her mobile while the others were wondering what is going on.

"Usagi's ex boyfriend. He's also a strigoi a good one." Hotaru replied as they nodded.

"I already told you to stop bugging Usagi!" He hissed

Usagi frowned as she snatches her mobile back, "What's going on Azrael? You won't be calling me just to tease Claude right?"

Claude crossed his arms and headed to the others, "Why does he need to call her anyway." He scowled.

"Jealous?" Edward teased

"Please I looked much good than that Azrael Flammel." He replied with anger.

"Not really I like him much more, he's much mature and not like you who is always so horny." Hotaru replied immediately

Claude ruffled her head, "You know if you're not a guardian and immortal, I would have already killed you or reserved you as a snack."

Hotaru smiled sweetly at him, "Why thank you Claude, I feel the same way. If you're not Usagi's soon to be husband you could be buried deep in the ground or turned into dust by now." She replied sarcastically.

The others where now having sweat drops on the heated turn back of words..

Emmett then stepped in, "Okay stop it right now."

They both stopped but they were surprised when Usagi shouted, "What! Where are you now? Okay—I'll be going there right now." She ended her call as she started to glow silver but stop when Claude holds her hand.

"Hold your horses. You going to your ex-boyfriend? Explained why! Now!" he snapped

Hotaru rolled her eyes on the jealous boyfriend, "You are so over reacting. What are you thinking? That they will make love when they meet." She mocked making Claude glared at her.

"They attack him, and I'm just helping… He's badly injured..." Usagi replied looking at the furious Claude.

Claude growled, "Why would they attack him? He's already a strigoi for fuck sake!"

Usagi glared at her boyfriend, "They want him to join Chaos, but he denied, so they tried to kill him instead."

"So he's injured… In all the people or vampires he would call, he called YOU!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Of course he will be calling Usagi, she could go there immediately. Teleporting there is her specialty."

Claude growled as if thinking of something, "Okay- I let you go there. In one condition-" This made Usagi looked at her boyfriend

"What is it?"

"I'm coming with you."

_**...**_

_**TBC...**_

_**Sorry about the short chapter guys, a bit busy now..**_

_**I just like to post something so you guys won't wait that much.**_

_**Read and Review if you like guys.. =]**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Vampire Academy, Twilight and Night World Series...**_

Thank you to the reviews, favourites and alerts guys...

Well this is the next chapter...

_(-italics-) thoughts, visions_

_..._

_**Previous Chapter**_

Claude ruffled her head, "You know if you're not a guardian and immortal, I would have already killed you or reserved you as a snack."

Hotaru smiled sweetly at him, "Why thank you Claude, I feel the same way. If you're not Usagi's soon to be husband you could be buried deep in the ground or turned into dust by now." She replied sarcastically.

The others where now having sweat drops on the heated turn back of words..

Emmett then stepped in, "Okay stop it right now."

They both stopped but they were surprised when Usagi shouted, "What! Where are you now? Okay—I'll be going there right now." She ended her call as she started to glow silver but stop when Claude holds her hand.

"Hold your horses. You going to your ex-boyfriend? Explained why! Now!" he snapped

Hotaru rolled her eyes on the jealous boyfriend, "You are so over reacting. What are you thinking? That they will make love when they meet." She mocked making Claude glared at her.

"They attack him, and I'm just helping… He's badly injured..." Usagi replied looking at the furious Claude.

Claude growled, "Why would they attack him? He's already a strigoi for fuck sake!"

Usagi glared at her boyfriend, "They want him to join Chaos, but he denied, so they tried to kill him instead."

"So he's injured… In all the people or vampires he would call, he called YOU!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Of course he will be calling Usagi, she could go there immediately. Teleporting there is her specialty."

Claude growled as if thinking of something, "Okay- I let you go there. In one condition-" This made Usagi looked at her boyfriend

"What is it?"

"I'm coming with you."

_**...**_

_**On to the story...**_

Hotaru smacked her forehead and looked at the other vampires, "As you guys could see, he's the strictest boyfriend that Usagi had." She informed them as Claude was about to smacked her head, but she evaded it swiftly.

Usagi sighed, "Okay, ENOUGH! You two stop it now. Okay Claude you could go with me."

Claude grinned, "ALRIGHT! We'll be leaving you now Hotaru."

Hotaru just waved her hand to them, "Alright, alright. I'll take care of them for now. I'll tell them a few about us."

"Thanks Hota-" Usagi replied as she looked at the vampires and Bella, "We'll be seeing you later or tomorrow in class." She said as Claude holds her into the waist as they disappeared with the silver light.

…

Hotaru sighed, "Claude doesn't know how to lay his hand off Usagi even just for a few seconds." she then looked at the vampires and Bella, as she glimpse on the three vampires who are still sleeping.

"So you are supposed to be 15?" Emmet asked interested on looking at the four year old girl.

"Well we don't age more than 15, but I'm sure I'm older than any of you." She replied

Rosalie frowned, "I still don't trust you guys, even if you did help us here."

"Now- now Rosalie." Carlisle said

Hotaru chuckled as she looked at Rosalie's serious eyes, "Well we don't need your opinion if you could trust us or not, we are just here as protectors of humans and other creatures from something."

"Something like Chaos?" Edward asked trying to read Hotaru's mind but instead received a fierce glare from her.

"Don't even try to read my mind vampire, or you will regret what you will found out." She said seriously making the vampires nervous, "and yes, we are here to protect the humans and you creatures from Chaos and strigoi who attack earlier."

"Sorry-" Edward apologized on trying to read her mind as Alice beamed up.

"Could you tell us about you guys? About Claude, Usagi and You!" she said cheerfully.

"Well we could start about me. What do you like to ask?" Hotaru looked at them

"Why did you die four years ago?" Esme then asked interested to know the reason.

"Yeah, did some strigoi kill you?" Bella added

Hotaru chuckled, "Totally I let someone kill me." This made the vampires and Bella shocked.

She then added to them, "I was kind of bored, and I don't like to repeat high school again, so now- I'm just at home or going out in the mall, which is sometimes hard because they thought I'm always lost."

Emmett laughed, "I could imagine."

Esme then looked at her, "Is Usagi and Claude going to be okay going there alone?"

Hotaru nodded, "Oh, they will definitely be okay going there, maybe a bit of argument too."

"Argument about what?" Bella asked

"Well Usagi is going to help her ex after all, you know Claude…"

"He's possessive." Jasper added

"True, and sometime Azrael like to teased him too, even though Claude threatens him."

"Like you two?" Alice asked smiling

Hotaru chuckled, "Well, I sometimes want to kill him, but I'm sure Usagi will be really mad and might kill me, which is not a problem but it's a pain being a baby that can't walk yet."

Emmett chuckled, "So what are you going to do to the other three?" he asked pointing to Viktoria and the others.

"Are you going to kill them?" Carlisle asked his tone with concern that if they kill them they might kill his family too.

Hotaru shook her head, "We can't change fate. They did not allied with Chaos so we won't kill them."

Esme sigh a relief, "Because if you kill them, you'll be killing us too right?"

"Well yes, if you allied with Chaos."

Rosalie glared, "You do know if you even tried killing us, I'll be the first one to attack."

"Oh! I know of course, the tempered girl will always be the first to attack." She mocked

Making Rosalie growled, "I am so going to kill you."

"I'll gladly let you try." She replied as she smirks her hands glowing as her scythe appeared and pointed it in Rosalie's neck so fast the vampires gasp while Bella shriek.

"Hotaru—I think you already know the order of the cauldron." Someone said as they turned and looked at the three people approaching them.

Hotaru chuckled as her scythe disappeared, "Can't I have fun?"

"Stop playing around, did you three kill the strigois?" Luna asked while the vampires and Bella looked at them.

"Yeah- We killed them."

Artemis then noticed that Usagi and Claude aren't anywhere, "So where are the two?"

"Making loved deep in the forest." Hotaru replied smirking widely while Setsuna rolled her eyes.

"Did something else happen?" she asked

Hotaru scratches her head, "Azrael called."

"And?"

"They went to get him, he was attack too." She informed the three who nodded as they now looked at the vampires.

Setsuna observed the vampires, "So these were the vampires in Usagi's school?"

"Yup, but not those three vampires in there." She said pointing to the unconscious once.

Artemis noticed Bella, "They're with a human."

Bella stiffen, "Yup, they know about them." Hotaru added

Carlisle then approaches Setsuna and the others, "I am the father of this vampire, Carlisle Cullen." He extends his hand

Setsuna smiled, "Setsuna Meioh, and that is Artemis and Luna." She replied

Carlisle then introduced his family…

"You keep calling them a family, shouldn't it be coven?" Artemis asked

Esme smiled, "We don't treat our family as a coven, and we are different than other vampires."

"It's because you drink animal blood isn't it?' Luna asked which surprised the others.

"How did you know?" Edward asked

"Your eyes." She replied

"So what are we going to do? Wait for the three here?" Hotaru asked the three who was now playing with her magic as her hands glowed shaping into butterflies.

Bella was surprised, "You made the butterfly earlier?"

Hotaru looked at them, "Well yeah, I noticed that you guys are in trouble."

Rosalie sneered, "You should have known, that we thought you're an ordinary four year old that time!"

"I know, it scared you guys that I will be killed, but it already happened, past is past."

"You always cause trouble Hotaru." Artemis said

Hotaru pouted, "I do not, it's Usagi who always cause trouble, especially Claude." She countered

"I wonder if they already found Azrael." Luna thought looking at the sky.

"Don't worry about them, I'm sure they could protect themselves."

…

_**TBC...**_

_**Hope you guys like it...**_

_**The next chapter is with Azrael.. =]**_

_**Read and review if you like.. :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Vampire Academy, Twilight and Night World Series...**_

Thank you to the reviews, favourites and alerts guys...

Well this is the next chapter...

_(-italics-) thoughts, visions_

_..._

_**Previous Chapter**_

Esme smiled, "We don't treat our family as a coven, and we are different than other vampires."

"It's because you drink animal blood isn't it?' Luna asked which surprised the others.

"How did you know?" Edward asked

"Your eyes." She replied

"So what are we going to do? Wait for the three here?" Hotaru asked the three who was now playing with her magic as her hands glowed shaping into butterflies.

Bella was surprised, "You made the butterfly earlier?"

Hotaru looked at them, "Well yeah, I noticed that you guys are in trouble."

Rosalie sneered, "You should have known, that we thought you're an ordinary four year old that time!"

"I know, it scared you guys that I will be killed, but it already happened, past is past."

"You always cause trouble Hotaru." Artemis said

Hotaru pouted, "I do not, it's Usagi who always cause trouble, especially Claude." She countered

"I wonder if they already found Azrael." Luna thought looking at the sky.

"Don't worry about them, I'm sure they could protect themselves."

...

Usagi's side…

Usagi and Claude appeared in a middle of a forest…

"This is a nice place to murder you ex-boyfriend Usa-" Claude said smirking looking at the forest some of the trees are a bit burnt down snap and turn into dust.

Usagi rolled her eyes in the jealousy her boyfriend is showing, "Claude—this is not the time to be jealous, let's just find Azrael." She walks around while Claude followed her from behind

"I am not jealous, I just don't know why of all the people to contact it is always you!"

"Claude if that is not jealousy, then what is it?" Usagi asked ignoring Claude ranting about Azrael.

"Anger? But still why you…"

Usagi flick her fingers so some of the broken tress move out of the way, "You already heard Hota- I could teleport here easily instead of going to the airport just to come here."

Claude sighed, "Sometimes I hate that kid for being right."

Usagi stopped making Claude look at his girlfriend.

"Do you hear that?"

Claude frowned but focus on his hearing…

"Tsuki-no-" they heard the soft almost inaudible voice deeper in the forest.

Usagi looked at Claude, "Do you think strigoi are still here, or the youmas?"

Claude shook his head, "If they were here they could have attack us when we first arrived."

"Then let's go.."

…

They then headed deeper in the forest…

Claude stopped making Usagi looked at him

"What's wrong?"

Claude chuckled, "You do know that I could sense strigoi right? I could sense your ex now."

"Then lead the way…" Usagi replied with a grinned

Claude putted a hand in her waist, "I will help Azrael, but after were back home I need a hot make-out and some feeding."

Usagi chuckled and kissed his cheeks, "Alright, deal.. Now show me where he is."

Claude then walks into some fallen trees and rock and started moving it away as Usagi watches him move it.

….

Claude smirks, "Did you miss me, cousin?"

Usagi heard a growled making her giggled and approaches the two..

"Shut it Balthier.." the guy replied as Claude help him stood up hissing in pain

"Oh please don't be a sissy." Claude said as Azrael glared at him

"Stop it you two!" Usagi shouted making the two stop then looked at her.

Usagi looked at Azrael meeting his red eyes, she examined him and noticed nothing has changed since they broke up, still has the brush up blond hair and clothes like an aristocrat but she did noticed the abs which made Claude growled.

"You're checking him out!"

Azrael laughed despite his condition, "Well as you could see, she prefers me more."

Usagi blushed making Azrael laughed louder, "See—Usagi even blush."

Claude then pushed Azrael making him fall in the floor, he hissed a bit but can't stopped laughing, "Jealous aren't you?" he asked smirking at Claude

Claude crosses his arms, "I am not jealous." He countered

Azrael chuckled positioning himself in a comfortable position in the ground, "Right—tell that to yourself will you."

Usagi shook her head, "Stop it you two, now Azrael shirt's off…"

Azrael smirks and looked at Claude, "Why Tsukino? Do you want Claude to find out that were going at it."

Claude growled, "I'm going to kill you when all of these problems are finish."

Azrael chuckled, "If you kill me, Tsukino will be really sad. She won't have someone to have se—OUCH!"

Claude widen eyed when he saw Usagi putted some ointment in an exposed wound on Azrael.

Azrael frowned, "You did that on purpose."

"I will do it again if you don't stop pissing off Claude." She warned making Azrael chuckled.

"I was having fun, you do know your boyfriend is the most over protective strigoi that I have met."

"I know-" Usagi replied

"If you two are talking about me, be sure that I am not there." Claude said to them making the two chuckled

"We like you hearing it anyway.." Azrael said with a grinned making Claude roll his eyes and cross his arms

…..

Usagi then began healing and putting ointments on Azrael they were quiet for a while…

"So—could you guys tell me why the strigoi attack me?"

"Chaos is back and planning on making new allies to different vampires and other creatures in the night world." Claude answered instead looking at Azrael who's face turned seriously.

"Chaos? You're joking right?"

"I wish we were." Usagi replied now bandaging him so that his wound won't get infected.

Azrael shook his head, "So that is also why they ask me first to join their strigoi club."

Usagi chuckled referring the coven as a club, "Yes, I think some strigoi already allied to Chaos, because Dimitri also called us."

"Belikov? Why?"

Claude replied, "They also attacked the Academy."

"SHIT!"

Claude nodded, "Shit indeed.'

Usagi then stood up, "Will discuss this at home, we still need to check if Bella and the others are okay."

Azrael looked at Claude who answered, "Bella is a human who knows a bit of vampires who is one of them is her boyfriend."

"Seriously?" he asked in disbelief

Usagi chuckled, "Well those vampires are not strigoi and lamia after all."

"You are definitely going to tell me about them. Different kind of vampires huh.." Azrael said as he stood up slowly his index finger on his chin.

…

Usagi's phone then rings making the two looked at her as she answered.

"What Hota?" she asked as her face change into a frowned

"Are you sure we can't help out?" she asked as she then sighed, "I hate it when we can't change destiny. Azrael is okay tell it to Setsuna and the others will be teleporting there now." She said dropping the call as the two wait for her for answers.

"The vampires that attack Bella are tracking them when they escape from their grasp."

"You mean those three?"

Usagi nodded, "Yeah, they left them behind when Hotaru and the other went home and it seems the guy who has blond hair put a tracker on Bella."

"The human right?" Azrael asked

Usagi nodded, "Yeah, and those vampires asked for help but we can't help them."

Azrael approaches Usagi and was about to comfort her but Claude shoved him and glared at him as he hugged Usagi, "We can't protect them all the time Usa—Our orders is not to change destiny if it does not involve Chaos."

"Claude is right, why not ask Hotaru what is going on.."

Usagi nodded as she then holds their hands and teleported out of the forest.

….

They then appeared inside the house making the three inside looked at them.

"Welcome back." Hotaru said to them making Azrael widen eyed, "Yeah, yeah I know I died again." She added as Azrael chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Hi there little Hota-" he teased making Hotaru glared at him.

"Call me little Hota again and you are so going to get it." She warned making Azrael laughed

Usagi then looked at them, "So mind telling us what happen when we were away."

"We want to know why that vampire seems to take interest on Bella?" Claude added

"If you want to know, then you three should then sit down." Setsuna replied as the three nodded as all of them seated in their own comfortable places.

"So would you all kindly tell us everything that has happened?" Usagi asked

…..

"It seemed that Bella is a special human." Setsuna said not answering the questioned asked but making the three much more curious and interested.

"What do you mean?" she asked

Hotaru crossed her arms, "Well you see, Sets read the vampires minds which she found out something interesting about Bella."

Claude rolled his eyes, "Will you guys cut the suspense thing, and answer it already."

Luna chuckled, "Well you do know Edward right, the vampire who is her boyfriend and a mind reader." She said making them nodded while Azrael just listen with interest on these vampires.

"It seems that Edward take interest on Bella the first day because he can't read her mind and also the smell."

Usagi cocked a brow, "She's his singer?"

Setsuna nodded, "It would seems so.."

Azrael then intervened, "So she's his singer, why did the other vampires like to kill her now."

"When that James guy started following Bella we were already gone so we can't stop it." Hotaru added

"And also we have orders from the cauldron not to change anyones destiny if it does not involve Chaos in it." Setsuna added making Usagi sighed

"So—Bella is going to die? Is that it?"

Artemis shook his head, "Edward called us that they will be taking Bella away for a while, so she will be out of James grasp."

"Then that means they're running away now?" Azrael asked as the four nodded

Usagi sighed and lay her head in Claude shoulder, "I wish I could help."

"But we can't…" Claude replied

Setsuna sighed, "All we could do is hope that Bella won't die. That James is not going to stop today unless they would be able to kill him."

"That's true, I wish they could find a way to kill him." Usagi added

"Our priority is not them Usagi, ours is Chaos.." Setsuna looked at them seriously.

Azrael scratches his head, "Chaos is such a pain if you tell me, now it seems she find a way to have more allies than the usual youmas."

"She did after all offered them power in return if they would win." Luna answered making them sighed.

"Do you know where Chaos is hiding?" Usagi asked looking at Setsuna seriously.

"Hime—even if I do find out, we can't just attack there risking our lives not even knowing if we will win."

Claude kissed Usagi's cheek, "Usa- you should not be careless, it's not your fault that Chaos is back."

"But-"

"She is right about this one Usa—don't blame yourself, we just need to plan this through and kill Chaos in a way that she will be never be born again." Hotaru added

Azrael chuckled, "You are a morbid four years old child." He retorted making Hotaru glared at him as everyone laughed lightening the mood.

...

_TBC..._

_Sorry for the late update guys..._

_A bit busy now a days in my studies..._

_Hope you guys like this chapter though._

_Read and review if you like.. =]_


End file.
